Reality
by JustAnotherFanGirl2004
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE LOST PRINCESS. Now that Rose has been locked up, the teens will take one final shot at a normal life before senior year is over. Ben trying to trust his parents again, Evie and Carlos setting up the fashion store, Jay and Lonnie struggling with their relationship, and Mal looking for the sea witch. Will they except their new reality before Rose releases a new weapon?
1. Dinner

The holidays were a fun time for the teens. Everything at Auradon Prep had been decorated in red and green for the holiday season. Mal had enjoyed making appearances with Ben for the lighting of the big Christmas tree that was in front of the castle. Surprisingly, there weren't many other appearances for that month. She could finally spend time with her friends in peace.

Carlos and Evie continued their relationship peacefully. Carlos had really fallen for the girl in the past 6 months, and Evie returned his love. The blue haired princess continued her fashion business, and with no powers, she returned to her tight schedule. Carlos worked on practice for the tourney spring season. Being a starter took a lot of time and effort. Even with short time, the couple found time to be together. With going back to school after the break, the two felt like they finally had a normal, teenage romance.

Jay and Lonnie had also kept their romantic relationship strong. With Jay recovering with his back injury, he had time to spare. He and Lonnie often took walks when the daughter of Mulan had the time. She had the R.O.A.R. team practicing to get into the summer nationals. She had to work with the upcoming class men. Carlos, jay, and many other seniors didn't want to participate because of tourney, but Lonnie was the captain, and wanted to stay with it. Jay tried not to think about her possible absence of the summer.

Dizzy had been enjoying Auradon Prep. She often helped Evie with her business and construct the upcoming VK Day. She had hoped that more kids from the Isle could get a chance like she did. She was trying to make new friends her own age and do well in her new school. Most kids were very accepting of her, thanks to the influence Mal had put on them.

Ben was trying to have more of a free schedule. Mal had made many points of not over working himself, and this time he was going to make it happen. The trust for his parents had not returned. After discovering the true past of what his sister, Rose, had suffered at the hands of his mother. He had ordered Fairy Godmother to show him all memories that Rose had of her youth. He hadn't visited his sister since Beast had her locked away. He knew one day he would have to go down there and talk about it.

The teens will have to put the past behind them and return to reality.

* * *

February had come, and the holiday season had long passed by. School had been going for a few weeks, and the teens could finally get back into the flow of reality. Mal was walking in the courtyard. A light snow fall surrounded the girl. The white snow flakes got caught in her purple hair. The sight of the snow put a smile on Mal's face. Even though it was cold, Mal had never enjoyed the weather more.

They never got snow on the Isle, only downpour of rain. This weather was light and fluffy. Her green eyes looked down at her dragon boots, the snow melted when they hit the leather. There was only a few inches on the ground, so it was easy for her walk through. No one was outside but the daughter of Maleficent. Maybe they thought she crazy for walking out in the small storm, but Mal could care less.

Mal made it to the other side and stepped inside of the school. She walked to her locker, to be greeted by the sight of Evie and Carlos. The haired princess was leaning against her own locker, holding her book to her chest, and laughing softly. Carlos' arm was propped a little above Evie's shoulder. He was holding his own books with his other arm. Their faces were only inches apart, when Evie's eye caught the view of Mal.

"Oh," Evie stood up straight and looked at Mal. Carlos caught sight of Mal and stood up straight, his cheeks red of embarrassment. "Hey M!" Evie smiled as Mal only grinned and opened her locker.

"Hey E, Mal got her supplies for her afternoon art class. "What's new with you?" She gave a side glance to Carlos, who's face was still red. The two were always very romantic around everyone, but when its just Mal, they get a little shy. There were other people around, but they were hurrying to their next class. Mal had enjoyed making them a little bit uncomfortable.

"Oh you know," Evie shrugged a little,"the usual. Where you headed?"

"Art class," Mal closed her locker,"I'll catch you guys for dinner?" She knew she wouldn't see the couple until tonight's dinner plans. Everyone was caught up in their schedule's s they had dinner together at least once a week in the castle.

"Yeah," Evie looked a little taken aback but Mal's short conversation,"We'll see you then." Carlos nodded. Mal grinned before passing the couple.

Evie watched the girl with the purple hair walk out of sight. "You think she's okay?" Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Evie raised an eyebrow as she turned to her boyfriend.

"She seems to be in an odd mood lately," Carlos pointed out.

"I just think she's finally returning to her good, old, self," Evie looked back to where Mal had disappeared and smiled. It was the joking and quiet Mal. Without all of the drama, Mal had time to be herself. Evie knew that better than anyone.

"I'm glad," Carlos put his free arm around Evie's waist and pulled her close to him. "Now, we can get back ourselves." Evie looked into Carlos' brown eyes before grabbing his coat collar and pressing her lips against his. Only a few moments past before the two separated, and walked in different directions to their next class.

* * *

The afternoon classes went by quickly for Jay. He often stared out into the space until the homework was assigned on the board. When the final bell rang, he sprung up from his seat and tried to walk quickly to his locker. With his back injury, he could only go a normal pace without hurting himself. He hated being injured. When he got to his locker, he put everything away quickly and slammed the door.

He walked a few locker sets down to see Lonnie standing at her locker. The door was covering her face, but he recognized her black and white flowered boots. He stood about a locker away, and the girl had still not realized his presence. He put his arm up on the lockers. When she finally closed her locker, she jumped back a little. The daughter of Mulan looked scared for only a second before smiling. "Hey Jay," her brown eyes looked up at him.

"Hey," Jay said smoothly. "How was your day?" She crossed her arms and leaned against her own locker.

"Its better now that you're here," she grinned. It was cheesy, but Jay still appreciated it. He stood up and put his arm around her as they walked around the halls. Each one of them talking about their days. They got into the dorm halls. When they finally reached Lonnie's dorm, she opened the door but turned to face Jay.

"I'll pick you up in about an hour?" Jay glanced down at his watch at looked back into Lonnie's brown eyes. Her smiled faded and her eyes looked down for a moment.

"Actually," her eyes were still down,"I can't make it tonight. I have R.O.A.R. practice for a few hours. It starts in about fifteen minutes. We're just so close to qualify for nationals." She looked up at him finally. Jay's heart sank. This wasn't the first time she had canceled plans to practice with her team.

"Oh,"Jay straightened off the door frame,"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well," Lonnie clenched her teeth,"We have practice tomorrow too." He looked down at her, then just turned his body.

"Okay," Jay sighed as he took a few steps,"I guess I'll see you sometime...or never." He whispered the last part to himself as he walked down the hall. It wasn't anything new, he just had to stop keeping his hopes up.

"Jay!" Lonnie said almost before he rounded the corner. He stopped walking and waited a moment before turning. She was only a few feet away from him.

"Ye-" Jay couldn't finish his words because Lonnie pressed her lips passionately against his own. Jay waited a moment before kissing back and wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. After the intense embrace, the two faces pulled back from one another. Jay hands still firmly on her waist, while her on his collar.

"I just wanted to let you know I love you," Lonnie backed away a little before giving him another peck on the lips and walking back to her dorm. Jay watched her return back to her room, smiling when she made quick eye contact with him before going inside and closing the door. He loved her, but missed her every time she had to lead practice for the team. He turn once again and walked out of the hall.

* * *

Dizzy walked along the halls. She was quite excited for tonight. With her being in middle school, she didn't get to see the rest of the gang often anymore. Before she was around during orientation, but now she was on her own. She got to into the castle and walked up the many stairs to get to the top. She knocked on the big door before it opened.

"Hey Dizzy," Mal grinned,"We've been expecting you." The purple haired girl was wearing a simple green dress with gold jewelry.

"Thank you, lady Mal," Dizzy laughed a little as she curtsied and walked into the room. Ben, Evie, and Carlos were already in the room talking. In the middle, a big table waited for them all to dine. "How has your day been?" Dizzy asked as they walked over to the group.

"Its been pretty good," Mal smiled,"I'm excited to dig in though. We're just waiting for Jay and Lonnie now." The two joined Carlos, Evie, and Ben. Mal slipped in under Ben's arm.

"Hi Dizzy," Evie greeted the girl with a half hug,"Cute dress." Dizzy was wearing a dress made old newspaper articles with a blue jacket.

"Thank you," Dizzy did a little twirl," I designed it myself."

"You better be careful Eves," Carlos pulled her in by the waist,"You're gonna have some competition with your store." The group laughed a little as Carlos gave Evie a kiss on the cheek. The door suddenly opened to reveal Jay.

"Am I late?" Jay strutted in.

"You're timing is perfect,"Ben reassured him as he gestured to the table,"Shall we?" Everyone took there seats in front of their nicely prepared meals. Mal did a quick scan of the room before touching her meal.

"Wait, Jay," Mal looked around again,"Where's Lonnie?" Everyone looked at the empty chair.

"She couldn't come,"Jay looked down at his meal,"R.O.A.R. practice." The conversation of Lonnie was silenced. Jay had always become sad anytime he had to talk about it. They all knew that the team would get into nationals and leave for the summer.

The night went on. The conversation was light. The group had many laughs. Mal had missed this. It was like back when she first saved Auradon form her mother. They didn't have to worry about any plot against Auradon, or secrets spilling out. Everything was out in the open, and it brought the friends closer. Mal knew that later, she have to worry about Uma resurfacing and plotting against her new home.

But she brushed these thoughts off, and enjoyed a night with her friends.


	2. Second Chance

Evie had finally found a nice cottage not for from the school to keep up her fashion business. Her dorm room, wasn't cutting it anymore. It was way too crowded with all the dresses. With Scales tearing up material, Evie had found it frustrating to work on the torn fabric. Mal said it was just a phase the black cat was going through, but Evie begged to differ. She knew that cat was out to get her sometimes.

She walked alone on the stone path to her new shop. It would be a few months before its fully ready, but Evie was okay with that. Senior year had brought on even more things to do since there on the homeward stretch. She was thinking of opening the week after graduation. She knew that she would have to do special prom dresses and graduation dresses, but otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep it up until school was over.

The blue haired princess approached the glass doors. She clicked the key in and the door opened. With her basket of fabrics she slowly crept into the new place. She hadn't seen it since she bought it. It was completely empty, except for the desk Ben and Carlos brought in already. Attached to the glass room, was a beautiful house that Evie would share with Mal, Jay, and Carlos after graduation. She was excited to get out of the stuffy dorms and finally start her life.

She set down the fabrics on her drawing desk and went into the home. There was old furniture in there still from the family that lived here before. They moved after their children returned home after being set free from Rose's spell. The teens that used to be her army did little jail time. They were taken from their own home, and put under spells. Evie still felt guilt of burning down the home to the six siblings that had left. She almost killed Carlos in the process. He tried to reassure her that it wasn't her fault, but somethings she couldn't forgive and forget about this one.

After taking a quick look around, Evie went back into the glass dome to finish setting up what she had. As she hung the fabrics up on the racks, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Carlos and Jay were at Tourney practice, Lonnie was at R.O.A.R., Ben and Mal were at a meeting for Uma's capture, and she didn't have a clue where Dizzy knew she had to go back to the dorm and get more of her things, but wasn't motivated to do so.

Suddenly, there was a movement in the bottom of the fabric basket. A little fear grew in Evie as she looked at the moving yellow material. She lifted it up to see Scales. Even at the sight of the mischievous cat brought a slight smile on her face. Her scaly green eyes looked up at the blue haired princess. Evie picked the black cat up out of the basket and set her on her lap.

When she began to stroke her back, the cat purred. "You know,"Evie talked to Scales,"maybe if you didn't scratch up my outfits, I could let you stay." The cat nodded her head a little to agree to this plan. Evie grinned a little, but was surprised by a sudden knock on the glass. She looked around, but there was no human in sight.

"Evie!" the voice of Carlos' dog, Dude, called. The blue haired princess rolled her eyes a little and stood up. She had told Mal not to do it, but she gave Dude a permanent truth gummy. She liked the dog, but sometimes he could get a little annoying. Evie walked to the door to see the brown scruffy dog sitting there, waiting to enter.

"What are you doing here?" Evie opened the dog to come in. He crossed the room to sit next to Scales. When he sniffed her paw the cat hissed and jumped up onto the desk. Evie wondered when Mal wold give Scales her own truth gummy. She was sure the cat had a lot to say.

"Yikes," the dog looked up at Scales, then at Evie.

"Well?" Evie was still waiting for an answer.

"I'm just visiting," Dude puffed his furry chest out a little. "Can't I just see my owner's girlfriend?" She liked that word. _Girlfriend. _It made her feel like a normal teenager.

"You're usually at practice with Carlos," Evie sat at her bent down to his level. Dude was often the ball retriever if one happened to get off the field.

"Ah," Dude said suddenly,"I can't lie. Carlos sent me to check up on you." Evie's lips curved into a slight grin. She could feel her cheeks blushing a little. Carlos was always thinking about her. Even if she knew it or not. Ever since she had gotten cursed, then taken, he had been a little protective. Evie didn't mind it, she liked to know he cared.

"Did he now?" Evie played naive as she stood up again and went to her desk,"Any messages?" She picked up the basket ad placed it on the desk, Scales hopped in immediately.

"Just one," a different voice called. Evie froze. It wasn't Carlos'. This voice she hadn't heard in almost a half year. She turned. Doug, the son of Dopey Dwarf stood there awkwardly. She gasped a little. His hair was grown a little longer, but otherwise he looked the same.

"Doug," Evie held her hands to her stomach. The last time she had spoken to him. They fought about the trust between them. When he had said he couldn't trust a villain. Something inside Evie had snapped. She thought it might have been an over reaction, but she knew that it didn't help that she had hidden feelings for Carlos.

"H...hi," Doug took a step forward,"I'm sorry if I scared you I just saw the door was open."

"How did you know where I was?" Evie studied him. Her heart was drowning in pain from the past broken relationship.

"Well I was practicing marching band when I saw Carlos talking to Dude and then he ran off at the same time I got done with practice. He lead me here, to you." He had taken another step forward, and Evie took a step back, but her back was stopped by her desk. She wanted to escape this encounter.

"I..." Dude was saying until he just ran into the house,"Going to grab a snack. Scales quickly followed him." Evie wished they had stayed,but it was probably better Dude not say anything about this.

"What do you want," Evie asked. Fear was rising in her once again. His expression was calm, but she just didn't know what would happen.

"I don't think the way things ended with us was right," Doug straightened his glasses,"I think you should give me another chance." There was a silence between them. Her mind went into a shock. Sure she was hurt, but all of these memories came flowing back from when they first arrived. He was so nice and sweet to her, and when they started dating, it got better. But then there was all the times he accused her of cheating and then again, Evie had feelings for Carlos.

"I'm with Carlos now," Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Well everything was fine with us before you got cursed," Doug took another step forward. Evie backed up into her desk again. "How do you know that your feeling for him aren't magic?"

"Doug," Evie said clearly,"You didn't trust me, which lead me to not trust you. I just don't think we were a match."

"Well then I was doubtful,"Doug was only a few feet away from Evie now,"Maybe if you give me another shot, we can actually trust each other." He grabbed Evie's hand and kissed it. Evie sat up on her desk away from him. Before she could say anything. "Just think about it." He turned and left. Her heart was pumping fast. Nerves built up inside her. Why would he think that she would choose him over Carlos?

It was very unethical of him to do. Doug trying to rekindle flames that they had for only a few months. She did have to admit, she did have feelings for Doug, but those were in the past. They weren't there anymore, were they? He was her very first boyfriend. Wait, why would she be even debating about this? She loved Carlos. He treated her better than any man of her dreams.

She got off of the desk and looked at the basket. The yellow fabric still remained in it. Evie picked up the material and put it on the rack. Sounds of many footsteps neared. She turned to see Scales and Dude have returned back to the scene. "What was that about?" Evie didn't trust the dog at all. What if he told Carlos?

"He just asked if I still had his class ring," Evie lied,"I used to wear it when we went out and I gave it back to him already so he must've just lost it himself."

"He seemed pretty serious for just a ring loss," Dude said truthfully. This is why Evie didn't like him talking. Scales had walked away from him. Evie turned to the dog and bent down to scratch his head.

She shrugged. "That's all it was. It wasn't a really big deal."

"What wasn't a big deal?" A voice came from behind her. This was the voice she had longed to hear. She stood and turned to see Carlos, still in his sweaty practice clothes. Scales purred in his arms.

"Carlos!" Dude ran to his owner and jumped up his leg. Carlos scratched his dog's head and set down Scales. "Evie got a visit from Doug." Carlos stopped scratching the dog's head. He looked up at Evie for a second, then back down at the dog.

"Oh," Carlos bent down to Dude,"Can you escort Scales back to her rightful home. I'm sure Mal will be looking for her. Then you can just go back to our dorm, I'll meet up with you there. Okay buddy?"

The dog crooked his neck and looked at Evie, then back at Carlos. The boy widened his brown eyes a little. "Okay," Dude sighed,"come on pretty kitty." Scales hissed again, but followed the dog out the door. Carlos watched them go, then closed the glass door. He turned back to Evie, who's arms were crossed.

"So..." Carlos put his hands into his practice pant's pockets,"Were you planning on telling me that Doug visited you or did Dude ruin the surprise?" Evie wasn't actually sure if she was or not.

"I was going to," Evie choose the right answer. She had to tell him, she knew he would understand. "But I told Dude that he was asking about his missing class ring."

"What did he really want," Carlos furrowed his eyebrows,"He didn't hurt you did he? Cause if he did I'll ju-"

"No, no," Evie cut him off and put a hand on his arm,"I'm okay. I think. He just asked for a second chance for our past relationship."

"That's a weird thing to ask," he now raised his eyebrow,"You're with me so it would be stupid to ask if-" Carlos stopped and looked at Evie for a moment. "Are you actually thinking about it?"

"He said it could've been because of the curse on the mirror," Evie shrugged.

"But the guy didn't trust you," Carlos got defensive,"He accused you of cheating on him."

"Well look how we started," Evie was referring to the kisses on the cheek and the hidden feelings when they both were with other people. Carlos looked at her in disbelief.

"You're actually leaving me for him?" Carlos' eyes became misty,"I'm not good enough for you or something?"

"No," Evie looked at him and shook her head,"I would never do that. He blew his shot, curse or not. I'm just saying, without those things, we wouldn't be where we were today. Otherwise our relationship would've taken a lot longer to form. The curse was more of a blessing. Carlos, I love you." He looked at her for a moment before grabbing her face and pulling it close to his own.

Their lips kissed one another. She put a hand on his cheek, deepening the kiss. His hands dropped from her face and pulled her close by the waist. Evie wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, her head dropped down unto his shoulder as they embraced. She was happy that she had reassured Carlos he was the one for her, nothing could come between them.


	3. Eyes of Lies

It had been so long since Ben has had a normal conversation with his parents. A barrier was put between them since the revaluation of the truth. He was told all his life, that Rose had left the family for no reason. She was pure evil. Spending their childhood together, Rose was constantly gone to what he was told princess schools. Which was weird because he never had to go away for any special training and he would become king. These disappearances became more frequent as the young prince became a teenager. He had always known Rose was a little rebellious, but didn't know the real story.

Rose had contained magical powers sourced for the enchanted rose. When the girl would become angry, she would turn into a beast like how her father was once cursed. Thinking that this magic was a threat, Belle had her locked away alone in a secret room. She had tried to change her daughter into a proper princess, but Rose wouldn't catch onto the protocol of royalty. This would be a bad image for the family, so Belle continued this until Rose had lashed out on to Belle.

The whole affair ended when Belle had Fairy Godmother take away this power and put it back into the enchanted rose. It was then hidden at the museum for its protection. Rose was supposed to become a normal girl once again, but she wanted her power back. Without it, Rose felt empty inside. She didn't feel like she was a human with her own thoughts or feelings. Her mother had tried to shape her into a real princess once again.

At an anniversary ball, Rose had had enough. She disobeyed her mother out of spite for the praise her brother always received. She tore her dress and wore muddy boots while dancing improperly. She then took back her magic after chanting to the rose. Ben had tried to stop her, but she was too mad. The girl then set the palace on fire and fled into the unknown.

After this, everyone was put under a spell to forget about the girl ever existed. The only ones who remembered were Ben, his parents, and Fairy Godmother. After four years, Rose had tried to take over Auradon to get revenge on her parents, but she ultimately failed. She had shared memories with Ben before she was locked away and Ben hasn't seen her since.

The King was now sitting in the first conference meeting of the year. He and Mal sat across from Belle and Beast. Ben refused to look at them. After Rose attacked, the memories were restored to the people about the forgotten princess. Belle and Beast were trying to keep a low profile while Ben handled the mess. At first, many people doubted the family, but Ben has been doing his best to gain back their trust.

There were other members there too, but Ben didn't try to focus on them as much. They were arranging the very first VK day. It was an idea Evie had pitched. He wished she would have came to the meeting, but she insisted it would be better for Mal to pitch it. "Mal," Ben shuffled a few papers in front of him,"Would you like to pitch your idea?"

The purple haired girl looked at him with her green eyes. He gave her a slight grin which she mimicked before standing. "Of course," Mal walked over to the board and flipped it. There were many photographs of the Isle streets and the kids. "I'm here to pitch the idea of VK day. On this day, Jay, Carlos, Evie, and I would go to the Isle, and collect applications of kids who want a chance to come to school here."

"Are you saying every villain kid who fills out an application gets to come here?" Fairy Godmother asks. Ben didn't really like to hear the word_ villain_ kid. It made them sound like a different breed of people.

"We could try to do four at a time," Belle suggested,"That way we can keep track of them until we know that they're good enough to continue life here."

"I think that would be good," Mal shuffled a little. Ben knew she was a little uncomfortable with the distrust of Isle kids coming from everyone, but after the Rose attack, they had to be careful.

"It'll be a good trial run," Belle nodded. Ben held his breath a little. He should say something, but he didn't want to face his mother at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Mal laughed a little,"I thought me and my friends were the trial run." Belle looked up at her in disbelief.

"The country had been in danger multiple times since," Belle spoke of true fact. "Hasn't always been from the hands of a villain?"

"Belle," Ben finally cut her off,"I would suggest you stop while you're a head." For the first time in months, Ben made direct eye contact with his mother. Her eyes looked at him with shock. Everyone was silent. The pushed away pain of the lies resurfaced in Ben. Belle had known that her son was very hurt after Rose had returned. She had tried to talk to him, but he refused.

"I think we should postpone this meeting until next week." Fairy Godmother suggested. With a quick agreeing vote. The board decided to put this topic on hold for next meeting. Ben got up out of his chair quickly, gathered his papers, and walked out of the room as fast as he could.

He stopped in his office to drop off the papers, then he continued walking. Ben went outside onto the main balcony. This was where he watched as people's memories were erased four year prior. He still remembers the empty, sad feeling. His mother and father kept slight grins on their faces while people came in and out, getting spelled. How could they have felt any better than him? Their daughter had ran away, and they acted like she was never there.

Ben didn't know what to do. They would never see the good in people. Sure, they trusted Mal, but he was sure that they still have some doubts about Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Ben felt as if he had failed at making the four Isle kids feel safe. Sure, he knew he couldn't convince everyone that every Isle kid was no threat, but he hoped at least his parents would accept them.

"Hey," a touch on his shoulder made him abandon his current thoughts. Her turned to see Mal, having a concerned look on her face."Are you alright?"

"I just wish I could be a good king,"Ben admitted,"I don't want my country in constant danger."

'You are a good king," Mal reassured him,"You couldn't have controlled Rose."

"But what if it happens again?" Ben asked. "What if one of the kids from the Isle tried to take it over like you almost did?" Mal looked a little perplexed at his say about her trying to steal the wand at coronation. She knew that she served as a bad example for Isle kids, but she had overcome this urge to bad, because of him. Because of love.

"Then we face the problem together,"Mal grabbed his hand. "Good always wins the battle." It was true, even though Maleficent, Uma, Evie, and Rose had all tried to take over Auradon and we fought back. As long as we stick together, we will overcome any challenger." Ben kissed Mal on the forehead. He knew that she would always stay by his side.

"What do I do about my parents?" Ben asked. This was the first time Ben wanted to talk about it. Mal had never brought it up, because she thought that it would have been over in no time. But she thought like that for the past three months.

"You've given it enough time," Mal encouraged him,"I think you need to patch things with Rose before you patch things with them."

Ben didn't know what to think of her statement. It has been three months since he had last seen his sister. He wasn't mad at her though. It was his parents fault for what she became. He also wanted to know what really happened from Rose's view. He had only seen so much with the memories. Belle had given him her view on how she was trying to protect him and the kingdom. This was true at first, but he later found out it wasn't just for protection.

"Maybe," Ben gave Mal a little hope. "I'll visit her next week. I think it'll be a long meeting." Mal grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You know it'll work out in the end," Ben pulled Mal close with an arm around her shoulder,"You taught me that." It was true, Ben had always looked on the bright side of things, but it was hard for him to see it now. He needed to clear this feud from his family.


	4. Third Plan

Rose sat on the bed in her cell. Her eyes stared at the wall. She looked at the wall in front of her. The scene of the conference room made her grin. Ben had betrayed their mother, and called her by her first name. Good. She needed to be put in her place.

These past few months have been quite interesting for Rose. Even though she had been locked up in this single cell the whole time, the wall would show her any place she wanted. At first, it was just scenery, but then Rose became bored. Her cuffs weren't powerful enough to restrain her magic completely, it would only shock her. With some risk, Rose tampered with the wall,making it show her any place and let her listen in on conversation.

After doing this, the girl became very weak, and had to rest in order to use that kind of magic again. Her plan was simple. Rest, watch, find a target, and turn them into the next threat to Auradon. It wasn't exactly original, but this time she would seem innocent. She had messed up with Evie. If Rose didn't unveil herself, she may have pulled the whole affair off.

Rose's new plan was better. When she would find this new individual, Rose would convince them in some way to become evil. This would be easy if she could find the right person. They would have to be so deeply angry about something that can't be fixed, then it could become their motivation. After convincing them, she would curse them. She has done this many times before. Her army was made of curses and spells, until Mal had made a few see reason and they broke the curse.

Once they were cursed, she would send them on an attack that Auradon couldn't stop. Being in ths cell alone for three months, Rose has thought of so many battle plans. When they have taken over, Rose could rule over the kingdom. She could throw her parents in cells for days on end without punishment. She could provoke her father's beast side and could send a message to Belle. It would be the ultimate revenge.

The only flaw would be to find the target. She had to find someone so weak and desperate to influence. They needed to have a reason to get revenge on Auradon. Sure, the VK day would be so simple. Get a fresh one right off the Isle who hasn't been taught good behavior yet. It would be easy, but so predictable. Mal, Evie, and Uma have all been trying to get their own revenge. These kids would be under close watch if they ever reached the shores of Auradon.

This victim would have to be a nobody. Someone that no one would ever expect to rise up and take the throne. Maybe she could use one of the ex's of the villain kids. But they were both very weak when it would come to this challenge. Doug, was an all around nice guy for the most part. He also blew it when he had asked Evie for a second chance. Jane, was very weak and could be trained, but she had already betrayed her mother once. She would be on the radar of crazy activity.

Rose began to think of the kids she had once known when she acted normal in the castle. The was Simon, the son of Snow White. Yuck. The boy had a crush on the girl since they were little. She thought he must've been after the crown more than a partner. Rose never had much time to think about boys, but she had always had more appeal to the bad ones.

She continued to think, but couldn't remember many faces. Rose never had many friends besides her brother. Being locked in a single room for what felt like years was hard on the child's social life. Only now did Rose wish she had paid more attention to the youth of Auradon before she had revealed herself. She had been watching the halls for weeks, but nothing has really sparked in her brain.

She looked at the halls now. When she saw the familiar face of Audrey, the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Rose recalled the memory of Audrey and Ben, dancing at the ball before Rose had taken him away. She always thought Audrey was self absorbed, and wasn't like Ben at all. Everyone thought they would be the King and Queen of Auradon some day, until Mal and her friends came to the Isle. Audrey will always hold that grudge for sure. She was so obsessed with Ben and didn't like it when Mal stole him away.

That's it. The grudge against Mal and Ben. She has had a slight hand in all of the drama for the past year. Telling Jane about the kiss on the cheek. The one thing Rose didn't really plan. Then, taping Evie having her little magic meltdown. Again, another thing Rose didn't plan on, but it got her what she wanted. This girl wanted revenge as much as Rose did. How couldn't she have seen this before?

Because she was an Auradon kid. Rose had once thought she was the only good guy wanting to be a bad one, but Audrey was the same. This was almost too good. But how would Rose do it? How would she convince Audrey? She can't talk to her directly, that'll be a giveaway. She could use magic to control her, but she definitely didn't have enough strength for that.

She would have to use some kind of curse that would put her into the deep end. Her dislike towards Mal and Ben wouldn't be enough. She began to think of the cursed objects she once knew to be in the museum. Her wall had turned to show the live video from the empty museum. She looked at all the displays. Grinning when she saw the fake enchanted rose glowing under the glass. They replaced it with a fake one after Rose had taken the real one. It had possessed her power. What else was she going to do?

She then thought of the villain's room. With the changing picture, Rose studied the objects. There was the fake magic mirror. The real one Evie still has in her room. Jafar's staff? No, that was smashed by Aladdin. Then it hit her. The one thing that wasn't fake, was the scepter that once belonged to Maleficent. It would cure anyone who touches it. There's nothing more powerful.

How could she get Audrey to steal it? She would still have to get into contact. She would wait, and save up her energy. Then after a few days she send a message to her. If all goes to plan, Rose will get another chance to rise up, and get revenge. This wouldn't be like the other's. There would be no army, no kidnappings, no flaws. Just a take down from an Auradon Princess.

They do say, the third time is a charm.


	5. Visiting Rose

The next day, Ben put on a simple blue suit. He dreaded this day, but didn't try to think of it badly. He didn't want Rose to be locked up that day. Beast had simply taken the girl by the arm and threw her into the prison. There was never a say to be said. The lost princess would be lost from his life once again, behind bars, hidden away from everyone. Not much has changed from four years ago.

Ben walked down to the library in the early morning. Mal had asked if he wanted to get breakfast with her before going down, but Ben didn't want to eat, he was a little nervous. He dins't know what Rose's feelings were towards him. Was she mad at him? Disappointed? Ben could only tell so much from the look she gave him as she was being dragged away. Rose must be lonely in her cell, and he needed to know the truth. If he were to ever forgive his parents, he needed to do this.

The king walked down the stone spiral steps. The air became cooler as he continued. When he reached the bottom. The two guards let him right past. He saw the metal door, and a chill ran up his spine. It had felt weird. After seeing the memories of the metal door, he felt like a monster putting her back into the lone room, but at least he had come to see her.

There were another set of guards by the door. One stepped in front of the door. "I wouldn't advise you to go in there, your majesty." He looked straight ahead. It had seemed as if this was a programmed response from another mouth. Ben was a little angered at this. He was the king now.

"Please," Ben tried to sound reasonable,"She is my sister whether my parents want you to know or not." The guard looked into the kings eyes. Ben nodded as the guard stepped aside and put in the pass code and finger print for a small door to open.

"Get over here," the guard yelled. The other one held a chain. From the small open door, a pair of hands were put together. The guard clipped the chain between the already cuffed hands. "Get on your knees." he then commanded. The small door closed, and then the big door opened. The guard then turned to Ben,"Knock three time when you want to be let out."

Ben nodded and walked inside the room. He remembered the look from when he had designed it for her. The one magic wall was covered in grey clouds. His eyes looked down to see the back of Rose on her knees on the floor. Her long brown hair braided down her back. She was wearing her blue leather jacket with the painted rose on the back.

He wondered what to say. How does he greet his sister when the last time he saw her was when she tried to take over his kingdom? "Can I get up now?" Rose said the first words.

Ben hesitated. "Y-yeah," he mentally kicked himself for the awkwardness. She got to her feet and then turned to him. Rose's complexion was still pale and contained small freckles. Her eyes matched Ben's blue, but they seemed more of a grey color. Her expression was still its usual smug grin.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having my big brother come visit me?" she said in a slight British accent. Her grin then dropped as well as the accent. "Trouble in paradise? What a shame." Even though her hands are cuffed behind her back, Ben was sure that she would've crossed her arms to add the sass.

"Actually yes," Ben breathed deeply,"Mother and I had an argument about letting more villain kids come off of the Isle."

"She doesn't trust you because of my actions," Rose seemed to fit the puzzle together rather quickly.

"Yes, exactly," Ben nodded.

"Ugh," Rose shook her head,"You know you can always tell her it was her fault I tried to take over the kingdom."

Ben tried to stifle his laugh but it came out a little,"I'll be sure to let her know. So you're in favor of villain kids coming from the Isle?"

"I think Auradon needs some flavor," Rose shrugged her shoulders,"Most Auradon kids are pretty bland. You should know, you dumped that girlfriend of yours for that villain girl. There's proof that those kids spice things up around here." He was surprised that Rose had even remembered Audrey. The last memory of her he had was at the Halloween Ball. She was the one that exposed Evie with video of her eyes glowing.

"Audrey wasn't exactly bland," Ben defended his ex girlfriend,"She always had something going on. You knew her you should know what I'm talking about it."

"Oh the," she changed her voice to an annoying higher pitched one,"Ben! Get me some punch! Ben! Dance with me! Ben! Tell your sister to go away!" She started laughing and Ben couldn't help but grin a little. He missed this Rose. The one who had fun. "Where is she now anyway? Still trying to win you back?"

"I don't see her much anymore," Ben hadn't given much thought to her,"Fairy Godmother did tell me she might have to repeat senior year if she keeps going on these spa trips."

"Oh my," Rose laughed again and shook her head,"Don't even get me started on that girl obsession with makeup." Ben was surprised again with her remembering these details about Audrey. He laughed a little and then quickly stopped. Rose's face had gone blank. "So," she said with that smug grin,"What do you really want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you," Ben crossed his arms,"Except maybe the truth?"

"You already have that," Rose's eyes narrowed,"You've seen the memories."

"Yes," Ben admitted,"I just want to know how you feel."

"Oh no," Rose shook her head,"this is not going to be open up and share your feelings time. I'm letting you take my pride away too." Ben didn't know what to say. He knew she wouldn't be easy to talk to when it came to her feelings about their parents. Ben needed this though. He needed some facts from her instead of the lies his parents told him. If he were to ever forgive them, he needed to know the absolute truth.

"Rose," he said in a very calm voice,"I know you don't trust me. I get it, after being gone for four years and then coming back for revenge to have your big brother save the day."

Rose cut her brother off. "And after he found out the truth about how I was thrown alone in a room for years, he throws me back under the school to serve the rest of my life here."

"That's not what I wanted," Ben took a step forward,"If it were up to me I would've put you in rehabilitation."

"Oh yeah," Rose said in a different tone,"You think rehab is going to save me? I'm going to become one of those goody two shoes like you? You're the king, why aren't I in rehab?" Ben decided she was mad at him.

"Dad put you in here. The people want you locked up where you can't hurt Auradon. I know this isn't just about wanting revenge. You have anger about something you won't tell me. If you don't tell me now, you may never have a chance of being normal again."

"You don't think I'm normal?" Rose put on a sad look, which then turn into a smug grin. "Face the reality, Ben. I'm too far off the deep end to save."

"That's what you think," Ben stepped forward again,"There's still good in you. I know it." He locked eyes with his sister. He wanted to connect with her. Know her feelings towards him. Her grin fell off her face as she continued to stare into his eyes.

"You don't know me Ben," Rose said in a low voice,"You never did." It was true, he didn't know what she was or has become.

"Then give me the chance," Ben said in a stern voice,"If you don't, then I can't help you. I want to help you." There was a silence between them for a few moment. Ben didn't know if today would be the day she would talk and open up. "At least think about it." Ben turned around and knocked on the door three times. It opened, and Ben slid out of the room.

As Ben went up the stairs and out of the dungeon, he thought about the interaction. She wan't going to be easy to crack, but he hope she will come around. There's something there that Rose was hiding, but what? Ben had already seen everything. He thought about the conversation about Audrey and smiled a little. The old Rose had resurfaced. That was enough for Ben. He got some progress.


	6. After Party

Today was the first game of the spring tourney season. The spring day was perfect weather for the event. Carlos was ready. He had been working hard during the practices to get back into the flow of the sport. With the incidents this last year, Carlos didn't have that much time to focus on the spring season, but now he had Ben's shoes to fill. Since he was graduating this year, there was even more pressure.

He woke up early this morning well rested. The white haired boy was too excited to sleep. Jay, on the other hand, took all the time he needed for when it came to sleep. Carlos didn't bother to wake him. Jay always got up with the alarm. Carlos looked to see that Dude was sleeping in as well today. He was sure Jay would let him outside, so Carlos headed out for breakfast.

Carlos wore his jersey under his jacket as he walked to the other side of the dorms. He couldn't wait to see Evie today. She was his number one supporter when it came to the tourney games. Even before they started to date, he remembered her cheering him on. It was even better now that he had her love to motivate him. He knew it for certain now. He knew it after the Doug situation not too long ago. They were the only ones for each other.

He knocked on her dorm room door. Carlos had told her he would probably be up earlier than usual, so it was no surprise that it took her some time to come to the blue haired princess opened the door. Carlos couldn't help but smile. Her blue hair was pulled back into a curled ponytail. Wearing a blue sweatshirt and leggings. Her smile made everything light up inside Carlos.

"Hi," Evie let him in. He walked past her as she closed the door. When she turned around, Carlos grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. Their lips pressed together softly. After the first kiss, Evie wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck and pulled him back closer to her. The two kissed for a few moments until they heard a grumble.

Carlos turned while still holding onto Evie to see Mal leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Morning Mal."

Her arms were crossed and she had a smug smile on her face. "You two should get a room one of these days. Tell me when you're done E." Mal shook her head and headed into the bathroom.

"It won't be long," Evie called after her. Once the door shut Carlos turned back to Evie.

"What?!" Carlos said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be here for hours," Evie laughed a little.

"You may say that but your lips say different," Carlos pulled her close again. Their lips kissed on another's for a few minutes. Evie then leaned back. "Did I ever say hello?"

"I must have missed that," Evie played along. Carlos kissed her again. He wished he could kiss her forever, but he knew the time was up.

"Hey," Carlos said in a quiet voice. "You ready to cheer me on tonight?"

"Yep," Evie broke from his arms and knocked on the bathroom door. Mal came out all ready for the day. "I got your away jersey here. I thought I would wear it tonight."

"When did you get that?" Carlos asked. He never remembered giving it to her. He wanted to, but couldn't find it.

"I took it last night," Evie held it up,"After I put back your coat you gave me last week. I hope that was alright."

"Of course," Carlos smiled,"Mal, what's Ben up to today?"

"I don't know," Mal pet Scales on the head as she sat on her bed. "He hasn't texted me since he went down to visit Rose yesterday. I wonder how it went. He was pretty nervous, but it would help him with everything that's going on."

"How's VK day coming along?" Evie asked as she sat down next to Mal on the bed.

"Nothing's really been said about it yet." Mal shrugged,"Although Belle wasn't in favor. I think she's mad that Ben hasn't talked to her since Rose. I'll find out at the next meeting though. I'll let you know when that happens." Evie nodded before looking up at Carlos. He could tell what she was thinking of. There would be no way they would let those kids off the Isle now. Not with what happened with Evie, Uma, and Rose.

* * *

Jay was ready for today. His back was healed. He had been using Tourney as a distraction from the thought of Lonnie leaving. He knew she should find out soon about if her and the team would go to nationals. Last week, he had helped her get the application together with their stats. They went to tryouts a few days ago, but arrived back yesterday. Lonnie said they got very high marks. This was bad new for Jay.

He wanted her to stay more then anything. They could spend their summer together before she leaves for college. Jay wanted to stay back and learn to be a sports coach. She wanted further education to become a skilled fighter and be a knight for Auradon's castle. She had been working hard for the R.O.A.R. team. She couldn't give up on it. It would guarantee her acceptance in the knight academy. He couldn't stop her.

The son of Jafar decided to push that out of his mind. He needed to focus for the game that would be in a two short hours. He sat out by the field in the empty stands. He had been wished good luck by Evie, Mal, and Dizzy. He was receiving luck all day, but those were the only people that actually mattered. He hadn't seen Lonnie all day. He wondered where she had been to not even be there to say good luck.

"I'm sorry," Lonnie's voice called from behind him. He looked over to see her in her R.O.A.R. team zip up jacket. Standing by the stairs of the stands. "May I sit with you?"

"There's obviously no where else to sit," Jay said sarcastically. Lonnie put on a grin as she walked over and sat next to him. "Finally telling me hi for the first time today?" Jay was a little angered at her disappearance of the day. He looked out into the field and tried not to get mad.

"I'm sorry," Lonnie put her chin on his shoulder before kissing lightly on his cheek,"Hi." Jay leaned his head against hers.

"How was practice?" Jay didn't need to ask where she had been the last couple hours.

"It was great," she said with a relaxed voice,"Everyone's a little nervous for the results though. Fairy Godmother called me into her office during lunch to tell me they should be in today or tomorrow. That's why I didn't wish you good luck. To make up for it." Lonnie stood up and unzipped her jacket and took it off. Jay looked up to see her wearing his white away jersey over a yellow sweater. Jay kept a straight face as he stood and looked down at her. Her smiling face suddenly became worried. "You don't like it?"

"I love it," Jay grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear,"I love you." Lonnie's cheeks blushed red before he leaned down and kissed her. It had been a while since the two had been romantic. Sure, occasional kisses here and there, but this time was different. It felt like they were on the roof of the old house that one night. Where Jay and Lonnie recognize their feelings for one another.

* * *

It was game time. The team ran out onto the field with a claps and cheers from the stands. The marching band played the school's song, but Carlos didn't pay much attention to them. He only looked into the brown eyes that belong to Evie. Under his helmet, he was grinning to see the sight of her cheering him on, wearing his jersey, and holding Dude up so he could see. When she noticed he was looking at her, she blew him a kiss. Carlos pretended to catch it and place in on his heart. He then looked to see Mal, Lonnie, and Dizzy all standing next to her. The boy nodded in their direction as he ran onto the field to play his game.

It was a great way to start out the season. They demolished the opposing team 5-2. Carlos had made great plays with Jay assisting him. The two made one heck of a team. The crowd was ecstatic. For a moment, Carlos truly felt like a normal teenage boy. There was no worry in the world. No rising evil he had to face. It was just him, playing with his teammates.

They threw an after party in the square garden in front of the school. The bushes were decorated with blue and yellow lights. In the middle, a bonfire provided the light in the dark sky. When the team came in from the locker room, everyone stopped dancing. The music stopped. Carlos and Jay both looked at each other before looking back to the silent crowd of students.

Suddenly, everyone cheered loudly. Carlos laughed a little as he heard the howl from his dog. Dude suddenly came running out from the crowd and in front of Carlos' feet. The boy picked him up and scratch the back of his head. "We won! Yahoo!" Dude said loudly. "You played great man!"

"Aw thanks buddy," Carlos smiled and pet his dog. "Now go ahead and enjoy the party." He set down Dude and the dog ran off into the crowd.

"I don't know about you,"Jay slapped Carlos on the back,"But I'm gonna go find the girls." Carlos nodded and followed Jay into the crowd of dancing people. He said a simple 'thank you' every time a student turned to him and told him how good he played. A couple girls fawned over Jay, but he trudged through too. Carlos knew he was thinking the same thing. They only wanted to see their girls now.

"Hey!" Mal greeted the two as the walked to where she and Dizzy stood,"You like the party?"

"Yeah," Carlos looked around,"Did you plan this?"

"Its a little gift from Ben," Mal yelled over the music,"He wishes he would've come to the game but he's trying to get everything ready for the meeting tomorrow.

"That was an amazing game," Dizzy hugged around Carlos' middle,"I can't believe how good you are! Sure I've never watch tourney before, but I loved it!"

"Where's Lonnie?" Jay asked as Carlos spun Dizzy around to the music.

"I don't know," Mal shrugged,"She said she would come back soon though. Fairy Godmother sent for her or something." Carlos stopped dancing with Dizzy. This was it. The time everyone had been dreading.

"Well I'm going to look for her," Jay said before shrugging,"If she comes back tell her to stay with you."

"Alright," Mal nodded as Jay disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey where's Evie?" Carlos asked. He spun Dizzy again, and she laughed.

"Right here," Evie's voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Evie holding two drinks. She passed one to Mal and Dizzy. She then turned to Carlos and grabbed one of his hands.

"So anything to tell the star player of Auradon's tourney team?" Carlos pulled her close and began to dance with her. She laughed before leaning in closer to him. She took a breath then yanked her head back.

"You smell," Evie shook her head. Carlos raised an eyebrow before leaning down to smell his armpit, but Evie stopped him. "I'm kidding. You did great." She planed a kiss on his lips before laughing.

"I was going to say," Carlos spun her around,"I'm pretty sure I put on my cologne before leaving the locker room." Evie shook her head and laughed a little before she continued dancing with her boyfriend.

* * *

There was no luck in finding Lonnie. Jay had looked for her for a while now. He had asked a couple of people, but still no luck. He headed back to the group and talked to Mal and Dizzy for a while. He wanted to get his mind off the missing girl. A part of him still hoped that she would come back heartbroken that her team didn't get in. That way, Jay could be happy. It was a selfish thought, but either way, Jay wanted to be supportive.

The players were then called up to the stage where the bonfire was still burning high. Jay and Carlos stood side by side while their coach talked about their achievements. Jay tuned it out as he looked at all the watching faces in the crowd. His eyes settled as his heart raced to see Lonnie was standing with Mal, Evie, and Dizzy.

She wasn't looking at him, but a piece of paper in her hands. There were sudden cheers from the crowd, but Jay kept his focus on her. She suddenly looked up at Mal. Lonnie mouthed something before smiling. Mal's face lit up even more as she hugged Lonnie. Evie and Dizzy both wrapped their arms around the two, making a group hug. Lonnie then spins and hold the piece of paper close to her heart.

Jay's heart skipped a beat. All sounds of the crowd became muffled. The boom of his heartbeat echoed in his ears. Lonnie's brown eyes look up into his own and her smile fades.


	7. Magic Paper

Audrey stepped out of the Fairy Godmother's office. She couldn't believe what she had heard. She would have to attend summer school in order to only about a month and a half until graduation, Audrey wouldn't had made up everything in time. Audrey once had a planned future, but then those VKs came into the picture. She had taken too many spa trips to get her full credits. She needed them though, otherwise she would have gone crazy.

The girl walk through the halls of the dorms. How could she have let this happen to her? She always strives to be better than everybody else. She once was head cheerleader, but got kicked off the squad once she and Ben broke up. She had good grades, and popularity. She once had a future. It was a guaranteed one. Audrey would have been queen of Auradon. She would rule the kingdom with Ben at her side. But then Mal came in and took it all away from her. After she and Ben got together, the spotlight was taken off of Audrey, and she didn't like it.

She stomped into her empty room and plopped down onto her bed. This wasn't fair. She had everything, but now it was taken right from under her. Tears soaked into the pillow as she buried her face in it. She kicked her feet up before hearing a shuffle of paper. Audrey lifted her head to see an envelope on the edge of her bed. It was blank, except for a rose stamp in the middle.

Audrey's eyes examined the paper before picking it up. It was weird to have a letter that wasn't addressed or anything. It made her feel as if someone was watching. She scanned the room to see it she was in solitude, and no one was watching. Her eyes went back to the letter in her hands. She flipped it over to see the paper wasn't sealed. This was odd, but she shook it off.

Her nimble finger unfolded the piece of paper. It was lined, but there was no writing. Audrey stood up and went to her desk. She turned on the lamp and looked back down at the blank sheet. There was nothing. Not a single drop of ink. She grabbed a pink pen and wrote on the first line. _Hello?_ Setting down her pen, she began to worry. She had once heard of magic paper that would respond to questions you asked it, but magic was hardly used regularly around here now.

Suddenly, in black ink, a message appeared under her note._**Hello, Audrey**. _She jumped back a little in her chair. A chill went up her spine. This couldn't be real. There was no way. These pieces of paper could only be made by powerful magic. Or, so she was told.

_Who are you?_ Audrey wrote back immediately. She kept her eyes glued to the paper, not wanting to miss anything.

_**Whomever you want me to be. A friend, an enemy, or a nobody.** _Audrey furrowed her eyebrows. This was confusing. Who was writing these? Was this a prank?

_A_ _friend_. Audrey wrote back. It was what she needed. A tear had rolled of her face and onto the paper. It sunk in before the girl could wipe it away.

**_Why so sad, princess? _**She really didn't want to confide her problems into a mysterious, magical, piece of paper, but what other choice did she have? She didn't have any friends left.

_Everything in my life has been taking away. __I won't waste you the details._

**_You've got the_ space.** Audrey looked at the half sheet of paper she had to write. Without hesitation, she began to scribble her whole story Everything from when Mal first came to the Isle, she and Ben, Ben breaking up with her, she trying to get the other VKs in trouble, how her spa trips have ruined graduation and her summer. Everything. She had even used the back side of the paper. The girl didn't know what would happen when they would run out of lines, but hope this magical paper would give her some much needed advice. When she finished writing, she waited a while for a response.

_**Wow. Doesn't that make you angry? **_Two lines left.

_Yes, but there's nothing I can do about it. _One line left.

_**There's always something you can do. Its called revenge.**_ No space left. Audrey waited a moment, wanting it to clear so she could finish the conversation, but nothing happened. The writing stayed put on the paper, there was no changing it. Audrey sighed and looked at the final sentence. **_Revenge._** She never really thought about getting them back that way.

Audrey thought about the times she ratted out Evie. It felt good to do a little meddling, but in the long run, it din't effect anything. What would she call revenge anyway? Getting Ben back. The crown would be placed on her head. Mal and her crew can be put back on the Isle. Her future would be on track once again with the approval of her parents and her grandmother. There was nothing more Audrey wanted, but it was useless to dream, especially when she already had the chance at it.

There was something comforting to the words of the paper. It felt like the words were written for her, and not just a magical response. She wondered how she obtained this. Maybe it was a gift from her mother. The rose stamp looked familiar, but didn't know if it was her mother's rose. She choose not to think about it anymore since it was gone. The paper had been filled, and the letter was no longer useful.

Audrey took the filled paper and folded it back up. She then placed it nicely in the envelope, placed it in her drawer, then shut it. She would't tell anyone about it, but would maybe do some research in the library about strange magical objects like the paper. She had nothing better to do anyway. She wasn't going to graduate until after summer, there was no use to invest all her time in her grades.

Her dreams that night consisted of her, wearing the crown as the queen of Auradon.


	8. The Council Meeting

Ben was ready to make a decision. He would either stand up for what he wanted, or he would let his mother win and protect Auradon from any risk. Today, would be the final council meeting on the matter of VK day. This would decide if any unfortunate children from the Isle come to Auradon and get a chance at a normal life. Ben thought it would be good to build up trust from the Isle kids again, since the first four went very well.

As the meeting was being prepared, Ben helped Mal and Evie with they're board. He thought Evie would be much help since she's becoming a business woman and knew of many children from the Isle that would be worth taking on in this program. She was very passionate about helping those kids. He needed that if this case was going to make the vote.

The council members talked among themselves while they ate refreshments provided by the kingdom staff. Ben looked at the door to see Belle and Beast enter the room. They made eye contact with him before joining Fairy Godmother and the other members. Ben continued to stare. Anger rose up in him. He hoped that visiting Rose, seeing she was alright, would help him try to forgive his parents for what they did, but he still felt the same way.

"Hey," Mal touched his shoulder. He turned to her. Her green eyes looked into his deeply. "Its going to be okay. We've got a good case."

"Especially since I made Dizzy bedazzle the boards," Evie added,"She is excited to make a guest entrance to help with the presentation. She said the fashionably late entrance made her fell like Cinderella." She laughed a little with Mal. This remark made Ben grin a little.

"I think Belle will come around on this," Mal nodded,"She just needs to remember that Rose was her child. Not a villain's." Ben nodded. He hoped the board would see reason. It was a point Ben needed to put across.

The meeting was called to order. Evie sat as a guest and didn't discuss anything when it came to small matters of graduation ceremonies, parties, the R.O.A.R. team send off and other usual events. Ben didn't focus on much. All he could think of was how important this what. It was important for Rose. He knew she didn't show much of her opinion of the idea, but Ben knew it would help her in the long run.

Maybe one day, Rose could be released out of prison. She would be welcomed back to the family and Auradon. She would take back her title as Princess of Auradon. Everyone could just forget about what had happened in the last couple months of her schemes against the kingdom. Then, Ben could trust his own mother and father again. They could finally be the family Ben always wanted to have.

He couldn't help but exchange looks with Belle. He felt so betrayed. She had lied to him for many years. She didn't help Rose when she needed her the most. Ben wanted to trust her again. He missed his kind and respected parents. He didn't know why he thought Rose's truth would help him trust them again. He knew what they did. But he wanted Belle to admit to her mistakes. Maybe even apologize to Rose. Maybe then, he could love them again.

It was time to present the case. Ben was a little nervous but he stood with Evie and Mal and walked to the boards. He wanted nothing more at this point but to prove his mother wrong. This would be for Rose. It hope that one day she would be forgiven. "Good Afternoon," Mal started,"today we have our guest, Evie queen to help us present our case of the VK day."

"Hello everyone," Evie unveiled the first board. It was a picture of Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all in the limo on the first day they went o Auradon. "I along with three other students came to Auradon for a fesh start. We were considered the worst villain kids on the Isle. Now, we all live happy lives here among you." She flipped to individual pictures.

"Carlos DeVil," Evie read pointed to his picture,"Once a trouble maker. He is graduating a year early because of his high academic achievements. He has played tourney and R.O.A.R for the school. He has proven his kind leadership. He had overcome his fear of dogs and now provides for Dude, the school's palns to stya here and work on advance technology for the kingdom."

"Jay Jafar," Mal flipped to another board. "Once a selfish smuggler. He is now also playing tourney this has become popular with the students here because of his great physical skill and personality. He now plans to go to collage after graduation."

"Mal Maleficent," Evie flipped to Mal's. "Once the most malicious of us all. She came here with a plot against Auradon. She then realized she didn't want to hurt anyone in Auradon. She had now learned to love with the help of King Ben. Now a lady of the court, she shows great leadership and skill and will be a great future queen."

"Evie Queen," the final board was flipped,"Once a vein, entitled, princess of evil. She is one of the top students in her class. She has overcome struggles of being possessed by evil magic and now lives back among with the people. She plans on opening her own fashion store."

"These four are proof that our kindness program teaching was a success," Ben added,"Each of them had proved there place here in Auradon. They have kept the peace in their assistance in the past year's conflicts. This lead to the release of Dizzy Tremaine."

Dizzy came into the board room. She stuck her chin up with a smile. She got in the front of the room and stopped. "Being the newest kid of the Isle, I'm still adjusting to life here. And it is amazing! I know many of my friends back home would love to stay here. They wouldn't cause any trouble if they were taught to do what was right. I know this would be the right thing to do. Auradon is always about doing whats right."

"Thank you Dizzy," Ben dismissed her. She nodded and walked out of the room. "We had decided that if VK day were to happen. Only four could come over at a time. To even the numbers, Dizzy would be counted as one of the selected four. Evie and I have collaborated and made a list of kids who would make applications to come here. This way we can narrow it down easier. We can then start out with the cases that'll most likely succeed."

"It'll be a great image for Auradon after what had happened in the past few months," Mal added. "Please let these kids have their chance."

They all sat down. There was some discussion between board members. It was time to vote. Five members agreed to allow the kids come. This brought joy to Ben, but his parents still had to vote. Their say could change everything. Since they were former rulers, they could veto. A chill ran up Ben's spine as his mother coughed a little.

"Belle?" Fairy Godmother called on her. Belle's eyes looked at her husband before giving a nod.

"We both vote yes," Belle said before glancing at her son,"For the good of Auradon." Ben couldn't believe it. His mother agreed. She knew how much it had meant to him, for Rose. The board continued to discussion, but Ben didn't listen. He only stared at his mother. She looked up at him, and gave him a nod. Ben reciprocated. Maybe he could trust her again. Somehow they could become a family again.


	9. True Hearts

Jay sat in his room. After three weeks since Lonnie's letter, he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. It was all he could think about. He hadn't seen much of Lonnie since. They texted all the time like usual, but she avoided the subject of the state championship. Jay tried to hang out with the girls and Carlos a little more, but the girls and Ben are working on details for VK day. Carlos was around, but sometimes he would help too, so Jay was stuck dog sitting.

He looked down at the sleeping dog on the edge of his bed. Without much thought, Jay rubbed the dog's belly. Dude snapped awake. His brown eyes settled on Jay. "What's up muscle man?" Dude sat down. "You often prefer that I'm asleep."

"Yeah," Jay rested his head on top of his fists. "I could enjoy some of your company though."

"Oh," Dude realized,"This is about Lonnie leaving you." Jay groaned a little, regretting his mistake. "What did I say?"

"I haven't heard those words out loud," Jay admitted. "I mean I love her, and I want whats best for her. But if she leaves, will she still want to be with me after? What if she breaks up with me?"

"Oh boy," Dude said to himself,"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I haven't seen her since the first Tourney game," Jay told him,"She's been busy practicing with the R.O.A.R team. I've been busy with more tourney and the finals before graduation."

"Well you're not doing anything right now," Dude pointed out. A sudden knock on the door made Jay jump a little. Jay got up and walked to the door. He opened it to see Lonnie with a concerned expression.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Jay tried to act cool.

"Ah I think I'll just go visit Scales for a while," Dude walked in between their feet. Jay watched him walk down the hall, then looked back at Lonnie. A wave of sadness spread across him as he looked into her brown eyes.

"Do you want to come in?" Jay asked.

"Do you want me too?" Lonnie asked. Jay was a little confused by this. Was this supposed to be defensive?

"Yeah," Jay opened the door wider. Lonnie walked in slowly behind him. Jay closed the door and watched her stand in the middle of the room "I thought you would have had R.O.A.R. practice today."

"Nope," Lonnie shook her head,"I cancelled. That's why I came here." She turned to him.

"For what?" Jay asked.

"You know Jay," her face was very sincere,"We're going to the championships. I didn't even get the chance to tell you and you disappear for two weeks. Then we text like everything's fine. Jay I know you better then that. Your face said it all that night. Talk to me please."

"What am I supposed to say?" Jay shrugged,"I find out my girlfriend's going away all summer and then going to a special knight academy. You'll find someone way better for you then me and then you'll live happily ever after. "

"That's not true!" Lonnie fought back,"You skipped a lot of steps in there. I'm going to the championships if you approve or not. I thought you wanted what good for me. In college, I will come and visit you and you visit me. Jay, I've never met anyone like you. I've never had a boyfriend before you. Just because you're my first doesn't mean you're going to be kicked to the curb! Our relationship will only survive if you put in the effort."

"I know it could," Jay cut her off,"I don't know what I want for my future. I haven't really considered it. I just don't want you to leave. Everything's going to change."

"I don't either," Lonnie said quietly,"But its for the school and our team." Jay looked down and kept his silence. Lonnie walked to him, lifted his chin with her finger, and pressed her lips softly against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. When they separated, Lonnie kept her forehead pressed against his. "I love you, and that won't change. You know that."

"I do," Jay said quietly. They stood there for a while. Jay will miss these moments.

* * *

Carlos brought a basket into he small cottage. It was filled with many materials. "I thought you unpacked last week?" He asked out loud in the glass building. He shuffled through all the materials. "These seem like a lot of scraps to me."

"They're not scraps," Evie walked in from the main house with her sketchbook in hand. "They are fabric samples. Here." Evie opened her book. It was the sketch of Carlos and Evie's Halloween Ball outfits. The two figures were holding hands. Each had a piece of fabric taped to the page. "I do that so I can remember the same fabric a possible other outfit. You're lucky to see what I've sketched this is very confidential stuff." She was obviously playing with him.

"Ah," Carlos played along,"Its not like I already saw it when I came in to your room and you were drooling on it."

"Well no more," Evie snapped her book shut. She walked around to her desk.

"Why? You got a surprise for me?" Carlos asked, even though he already knew.

"Nope," Evie looked up at him. "I'm too busy with school to make you a graduation outfit."

"I didn't say anything about graduation," Carlos grinned. Evie looked up nervously. He got her.

"I can't keep secrets from you," Evie rolled her eyes. She flipped her book open. "Take a look." Carlos looked down at a half white half black and red sleeved suit.

"Its looks like my old outfit," the boy said.

"I thought I would inspire our outfits of of our first day here outfits," Evie flipped to Mal's page. It was a purple dress with the dragon symbol on the back with splashes of green and pink paint all over the fabric. Jay's suit had different colored leather. Evie's was a blue dress with bell sleeves, of course this was accessorized with Carlos' red hear necklace.

The boy's brown eyes looked up to see that Evie was now wearing the necklace. "You know that necklace has been through a lot." Evie looked down at it.

"Yeah," she grinned," But so have we." Carlos thought about it. He gave it to her. After she had left, it showed him the way to find her. He remembered holding it out to her that day. The day he proclaimed his love for her. She then wore it everyday since. On the day of the Halloween ball. She still wore it even when she was taken by rose. She wore it when he was reunited with her. They won the war. The red heart necklace was their for it all.

"I hope it doesn't have to go through anymore," Carlos said,"Well traumatically anyway."

"Even if it does," Evie chimed in,"I know it'll make it through. Just like we will." There was a silence between the two. Carlos never felt closer to any other human. Evie was truly the girl he was meant to be with. "Next will have to be graduation," Evie sighed,"Then its onto real life." The boy hadn't given much thought to the future.

"Don't worry," Carlos leaned over her desk and came only inches apart from the blue haired princess' face. "We'll make it through." Evie grinned and kissed the white haired boy's cheek. He grinned at her for a moment, then leaned back. "Alright, lets get these scraps where they belong."


	10. Didn't She?

Rose sat on her bed and stared at the wall. They really were going to do it. Vk day was going to happen. This was perfect for her plan. Ben and the others would definitely distracted long enough for her to get the plan into motion. The only thing that would stand in her way would be belle and Beast, but they seemed to be trying to get back in the good area with Ben. _Good luck with that one._

She changed the picture to Audrey. She was sitting at her desk in her room looking at the sheet of paper Rose has sent to her not too long ago. Rose could tell her plan was playing out nicely. Audrey was beginning to lose trust in everyone, except for this mysterious letter writing. Rose had been saving her magic for a while, and seemed like a perfect time to put it into use.

Rose closed her eyes and set her hands away from her sides. She concentrated. Her handcuffs began to resist her, but she fought it. She could feel pain wrap around her wrists and begin to crawl up her arms, but she continued her action. She thought of the spell over and over again. She tried to keep her screams inside her mind. She knew her eyes glowed pink below her eyelids. Her hair began to float, along with many other objects in the room, but she kept her thoughts planted.

Then it was over. Rose took a breath in what felt like minutes. Her heart raced as the pain began to cease. She was grateful she master quicker spells, otherwise the pain would go on forever. She decided to open her eyes to see a few objects had fallen off her dresser, but otherwise the spell wan't as messy as the last. Her vision focused on the wall.

Audrey set down the piece of paper to see another that was folded and sealed with a rose stamp laying on her desk. Without much hesitation, she quickly grabbed the paper and opened it. She grabbed her pen and began to write. Rose could read the words in her mind.

_Hello again._

**_Hello Audrey. _**Rose thought back and sure enough, the words appeared in writing on the paper.

_Where do these papers come from?_

**_Never mind where they're from. It is where they'll take you is important._**

_But I'm still here._ Rose knew she was still playing hard to curse. There had to be a way to convince her.

_**It'll take you if you let it.**_

_Where?_

**_To the crown of_****_ Auradon._**

_There's no way I can do it. _

**_Of course you can, but you'll have to fight for it. Mal stole your crown, and you're going to give her a piece of her own medicine. _**

_How? I'm a powerless teenager with no magical abilities. _

**_You can always get some. _**

_Where?_

**_Maleficent's staff. _**

_But even Mal defeated her mother with it. _

_**Maleficent had weak motives. You have had everything taken away from you and its all because of Mal. Your anger can be used for the greater power. Plus, with a bad edge, Ben would dump that no good VK and beg you to be his queen. You should want what you deserve. If you don't fight for the crown, you'll just end up like Maleficent. Helpless and weak. **_

Rose knew she touched a nerve. Audrey sat and looked at the paper a long time. Rose wanted her to write something back, but she didn't, which was almost better. Now Audrey knew a way she could rise to the top. If she was truly angry enough, she would crack and take what Rose has told her. Rose didn't know if she would do anything by the next time she would try to write the letter, but decided to take her chances to wait to mention herself. She would just say one more thing before letting Audrey think about it.

**_Face the REALITY._**

* * *

Only a few days later, Ben visited Rose again. Rose didn't mind him visiting, but knew he would only talk about things she had already seen from the wall she had magically changed. She set it to a forest so he wouldn't suspect anything. She got on her knees and faced away. The big metal door opened, and Rose got to her feet when it shut.

"Hello Rose," Ben said. She turned around with a slight grin.

"More trouble in paradise?"

"I just want to know if you thought about my question." Ben shrugged. This was odd. She was waiting for Ben to tell her about eh VK day. She then thought back to their last conversation. He wanted to know who she was.

"Ben," Rose shook her head,"You won't understand if I tell you."

"Yes I will," Ben fought back immediately. "You keep saying that you've lost your family but its a lie. You may have lost mom and dad but you haven't lost me. I care about you Rose. You're my only sister. I thought I knew you back when we were young, but I didn't. I want to make up for that right now." His blue eyes stared into her own. She wanted to. She really did, but didn't know what would happen if Ben was told the absolute truth.

"You saw the memories," Rose said,"You know how mother treated me. It was all because I had the beast gene. She couldn't handle it. In the room, I had spent many restless nights. One night, I was in my own room. Just thoughts just entered my mind that I never heard before. And I decided I couldn't take it anymore... I was being treated like an animal...I tried to kill myself."

"What?" Ben said suddenly.

"I almost succeeded too," Rose recalled. "I scratched my neck with my claws. I was about to bleed out. A maid found me the next morning. That's how I was saved. But the funny thing was, I distinctly remember that not one person came to visit me. Belle or Beast. Neither. That's when I decided to give it up." She never replayed that day in her mind before. She never used it for motivation, because that was the night she was proven weak.

"Give what up?" Ben asked as he took another step forward.

"Family," Rose said quietly. She could feel pain surfacing in Ben. "No one even wanted me here, so why would I stay around."

"I did Rose," Ben said,"Don't you remember that night at the museum? I told you I wanted you to stay."

"You didn't know," Rose said. "I knew if I told you you wouldn't understand. You would try to fix me, but I can't be fixed. There's something wrong with me. The world doesn't accept me."

"It doesn't have to accept you," Ben said," You just have to accept the world. Maybe if you accept others, others will learn to accept you." Rose didn't say anything. She wanted to trust Ben again, but that would make her weak. She knew he still cared about her.

"Thank you," Rose whispered. She didn't have to repeat, because Ben looked shocked. Tears spread to her eyes, but she blinked back. He had finally earned her trust. Ben's eyes became teary themselves.

"I brought this for you," Ben set it on her dresser. "You can open it when I leave." He motioned to her cuffs that were behind his back. "I took your advice and I decided that I was the King of Auradon and I can overrule our parents." He turned to leave, but then turned again. "Thank you for telling me the truth. I feel like I have a sister again." Rose nodded and Ben knocked on the door three times. He left.

Rose went to the door and got the chain removed from her cuffs. She darted to the envelope and ripped it open. Inside, there was a card that told her about the graduation ceremony. It was an invitation. She could go.

Suddenly, she felt a pain of guilt. Here, her brother was trying to help her, while she plotted against his own kingdom. She wanted revenge, didn't she?


	11. Seniors

It was the last day of school for the seniors. Evie couldn't be happier. She managed to get back on track and was the second best in her class. Ben always had the best grades, but Evie was happy enough to be in second. At least she wouldn't have to give the speech at graduation. Evie was happy she could now only struggle with her fashion designs. She would miss her chemistry class though.

There wasn't much of a lesson, just some fun experiments. When they were allowed free time, Evie sat on her desk, taking the whole scene in. She would never have to be here ever again. The thought made her a little sad. A big part of her life was over. She was no longer a irresponsible teen from the Isle, but a high school graduate woman who owns a fashion store. At least she would have more time to do prom orders next year.

Her mind recalled all the fun parties she's had in the past year. The Coronation, the Cotillion, Halloween Ball, Christmas party, and the Tourney after parties. It was all fun, but now she had to move on into the future. She would have to make a living for her fashion designs. Her mind went deep into the future. Two kids, a boy, and a girl, a house, Dude, and Carlos as her husband.

With that thought she began to wonder. Would Carlos want to marry her. Sure, they knew each other their whole lives, but would he want to go to college? Would he meet someone better? Leave her for someone else? Evie tried to shake these thoughts away, but they stayed there. She could feel an uneasy feeling rising in her. Her head became dizzy.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and ended Evie's thoughts. She grabbed her things quickly and headed out into the hall. When she saw Doug pass her, she thought about his offer. He wanted her back, for good. He had a special place in Evie's heart no matter what. He was her first boyfriend. She would always remember that. He showed her kindness from the start. took her under his wing, and tutored her well.

She stopped walking for a moment and pressed her hand against her waist. She felt a sick feeling. What was she thinking? This came on her so suddenly. She never thought about this before. She was always perfectly happy. After a moment, she felt the heart necklace brush her hand. She then place her hand over the jewel close to her heart and continued walking.

* * *

Mal walked out of her final art class. She was going to miss being able to compete for speed art, but she had other things to worry about. She walked quickly to the castle part of Auradon Prep. She looked at all the graduation decorations in the halls and smiled. She never thought she would have made it through high school. If she wasn't here, she wouldn't have completed school.

She walked up to the observation deck. Guards were all standing at their posts, holding telescopes towards the view of the ocean. She crossed the way to her own telescope that was set up for her. She knew Uma was still out there. She knew the sea witch would want revenge, why else would she have jumped into the ocean before going through the barrier into the Isle.

She's been out there since November, and there was no sign of her. Less and less guards have been looking for her, but Mal still knew she was out there. Ben told her to give up, but she didn't want to wait for the attack. This time she wanted to see all the signs. She messed up with Uma before, she didn't want to do that again.

"Mal," Ben's voice seemed disappointed. Mal froze. She wished she could change into a dragon and fly away at the moment, but she was trapped.

"Yes?" Mal didn't move as she looked at the sparkling ocean.

"I know you want to find her," Ben said,"But you have to realize that there's a life you have to live. At least just for a few hours."

"I'm doing this for Auradon, Ben," she turned away from her telescope. "As a lady of the court I have to do my duty."

"And your duty is to attend your own senior send off," Ben grinned and held out a hand. "May I escort the lady of the court down to the hall?" He asked this in a mock British accent. Mal couldn't help but laugh. That's one thing she loved about Ben. He always made her feel better.

"Why yes kind sir," she took his hand. Ben escorted her off the deck, but Mal couldn't help but look back at the ocean one last time.

* * *

Jay was in his final PE class. They were playing Tourney for fun. Jay enjoyed this for the extra practice. The final game of the season was tonight. They won many games this spring, and kept their spirits up when they lost. He was just happy he was able to participate. His back injury was a minor set back, but he overcame it, just like he could overcome this lonely summer.

The whistle blew, and the game was in motion. Jay ran to his position. He could see Carlos with the ball. This will be too easy, they'll run the usual winning play. Many teens in this class didn't even play tourney, this would make the win. Carlos recognized Jay's position and launched the ball forward. Jay caught the ball with his stick and began to run towards the goal.

No one was around him, it was a guaranteed to make a goal. Jay slowed his pace a little, he didn't want to use all his good moves for a PE game. Then, out of nowhere, the ball was launched from his stick. It was then caught by another player. Jay didn't recognize who it was, but they ran the opposite way. Jay quickly turned around and began his pursuit.

All they faced the oncoming player, the yellow jersey was in the center of Jay's attention. They avoided everyone quite well, Jay continued his pursuit. He chased them all the way to the goal. Before they could shoot, Jay tried to intercept, but ended pushing them over along with himself. The two toppled over each other until the other player was on top of Jay.

Jay looked up to see the players helmet came off to reveal it was Lonnie. "Jay? What was that for?" She propped her self up on one elbow. Her flowing hair tickled his nose.

"You really signed up to be captain for the wrong sport," Jay said before resting his head back on the grass and smiled. Lonnie laughed before getting off him. She reached out a hand for him to take. He took it and she pulled him up. He kept hold of her arm and pulled her close to him. He picked up the ball and tossed it to Carlos, who was nearby. The play continued on the other end of the field.

"Ball thief," Lonnie crossed her arms and looked at jay with her big brown eyes.

"Heart thief," Jay planted a kiss on her forehead before placing her hand on his heart. He then pick up his tourney stick and passed Lonnie her own. The teens began to the other end of the field and continued to play their game of tourney.

* * *

Carlos couldn't wait to graduate. Even though he was a year younger, his smarts bumped him up a grade. He didn't really know what he wanted to do with his future. He never really considered going to college as a kid on the Isle, but now he had the option. He would of course go for technology, but would he? He would leave so much behind him.

He went from his final class into the hall where all the seniors were gathered. He looked for Evie in the crowd, but couldn't seem to find her. He stood on the edge of the crowd. Jane appeared in his vision. When she saw Carlos, she was about to turn around until he called to her. "Hey Jane," Carlos said with a grin. He hadn't talked to her in a while. "How have you been?"

"Oh..hi," Jane walked towards the white haired boy. "I've been good, I'm going to go to college in the fall for magical history. I want to be a teacher, like my mom. How have you been?"

"Good," Carlos leaned against the wall. "I've been helping Evie with her fashion store. That's great about you being a teacher. You've really come out of your shell since I first met you."

"Well you helped me with that," Jane grinned. Carlos nodded and smiled back. He was glad he patched things up with Jane. He did really like her when they were going out, but she was definitely more like a friend. She then suddenly broke eye contact and looked down, but then back up at Carlos. "So I'm going to have a birthday party this summer, and I want you and Evie to come. If you will of course. I'm already inviting Mal and Jay, I just wanted to ask if it was okay."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded,"We'll be there."

"Great," Jane smiled,"I'll send you an invite when the date comes closer." The final bell rang, and everyone cheered. Jane then turned and walked back into the crowd.

"I've been looking for you," Evie's voice came from behind him. She kissed his cheek before they began to walk down the hall. "Are you ready to leave this place for good?" Carlos took her hand.

"Never been more ready."


	12. Graduation Day Part 1

It was graduation day. Ben put on his royal blue cap and gown. He looked himself up and down in the mirror. He had been waiting for this day since he became king. He now can focus on leading the country without focusing on school work too. He had his speech in his pocket, and it would be his final words to finish out his high school life. He wanted to move forward from all of the stress of his youth.

He turned out of his room and walked out into the halls of the castle. As he walked guards congratulated him on his high achievements. Ben smiled and nodded. As soon as he got to the main entrance was he surprised. Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Lonnie, and Dizzy were all standing there. "Surprise!" They all said in unison. Ben smiled and wondered what could possibly be the surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked. "I thought we were all supposed to meet at graduation." He put his arm around Mal and hugged her.

"Well we wanted to say good luck before the speech," Mal said.

"We also want a picture of course," Evie pulled another graduation cap from behind her back. Ben took from her and examined it. It had a little crown on it with a beast emblem. "We all have something special on our caps." They all turned around for Ben to see the symbols painted on the back of the caps.

"I helped with the bedazzles," Dizzy said with a smile as she pointed at the jewels on Ben's crown. "A little thank you for letting me come over to Auradon and all." Ben couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you," Ben nodded,"But it is truly my honor to have you stay here Dizzy. You've done enough to prove your worth." He switched the caps and placed the blank one on Dizzy's head. The girl smiled brightly.

"Alright let's line up," Carlos said as he handed his phone to Dizzy. The teens all lined up for a photo together. One professional, one with Dizzy, one with their caps, and just a silly one for fun. Ben will miss these moments of high school.

* * *

Everyone lined up to sit at the ceremony. The graduating class sat on stage chatting to each other as the guests filed in. Ben sat with Mal at his side. He looked over the crowd nervously. He saw his parents sit in the first row. He kept thinking about the invitation he gave Rose. Would she choose to come? Or would she decline? Why would she decline? It would be partial freedom for her.

Mal placed her hand over his. "I know you're going to do great," Mal said in a low voice. "Just don't think about everyone, or Rose. Think about the speech."

"I'm not that worried," Ben grinned and looked into her green eyes. "Thank you though." The graduation ceremony went on as planned. A song was played beautifully played by the band. Then, a few words came form Fairy Godmother, celebrating the class. She then spoke about winning scholarships for the class. Ben was happy that many students received money to go to college provided by the kingdom. He wanted a bright future for everyone. As much as he wanted to pay attention, Ben kept his eyes out into the crowd.

It was finally his turn for his speech. He looked a Mal once more and rose out of his chair. Ben smiled at Fairy Godmother as he took the podium place. He looked out into the crowd again. This time, in the back, he saw her. Rose stood in her blue jacket, hands and legs cuffed together. She was accompanied by two guards, but she came. Ben's heart lifted at the sight of his little sister.

Rose gave a small wave in her cuffs. Ben couldn't help but grin at this. He quickly snapped back into reality. He shuffled around with his papers. It was time for him to give the speech, but he didn't want to read from the papers, he could use this. "Thank you all for coming. I've had the honor of being part of this great class for all of my life. Now, I'm here to wish the final words before we step off this stage and go onto real life. We had a great four years together. Having parties, sports, and just fun in any event we had. These years have shaped us into who we are. Each and everyone of us have different talents and qualities that make us special. But still we all come together to make a strong bond. Even when we were greeted with four new Isle students, we kept the bond alive, and accepted them into it. I hope everyone can learn from this class. It doesn't matter who you were, or where you come from, what matters is what that person wants to be. Its how we've bonded together. Not because of royal status, or who's child you are, it because we all human. We should never judge someone on their past, but on their present. We all make mistakes, and we will continue making them through the upcoming years, but that bond will not break, because we as a school accept everyone for who they are. Its one I hope we all continue to practice this as a class even though we are departing from one another. I wish everyone a happy future with many achievements, friends, parties, and mistakes to come. Thank you."

Everyone applauded and cheered. Ben was surprised by this response. He thought he went a little too rouge, but everyone seemed to love it. Ben looked around to see his own parents clapping loudly. he smiled as his eyes wandered through the crowd and settled on Rose. She was clapping and nodding. Ben knew he proved a point, and he was happy about that.

After the applause, Ben took his seat. Mall greeted him with an approving smile. Then it was time for the diplomas. Ben got his first from Fairy Godmother. He shook her hand while everyone applauded. He then took off his cap and gown and placed his real crown on his head. He then handed out the diplomas while Fairy Godmother shook their hands an announced the students' names. Mal was first, then Jay, Carlos, Evie, and Lonnie.

His fellow classmates continued to file off the stage. Each of them having a diploma of their own to state their graduation. He was greeted with a smile from each of them, until Audrey's name was called. He hadn't seen much of Audrey since she had gone on her spa trips. She looked different then before. Her hair was now bleached with pink and blue stripes. She came up to him with no smile on her face, just a straight expression. Ben felt this was a little awkward as he handed her the diploma.

Audrey didn't give him a second look as she shook Fairy Godmother's hand weakly and walk off stage. Ben thought this was very weird behavior, but shook it off.

* * *

"Don't stick your whole mouth under the fountain," Evie stopped Carlos, who was inching towards the chocolate fountain. "It'll stain the fabric." They were all in the square garden. It was the after ceremony of the graduation. Everyone's friends and family chatted with the graduates and with each other with a mix of fancy violin music. Jay and Lonnie were with her parents. Dizzy was tryin all of the snacks. Since Evie and Carlos didn't have any family members talking to them, they were socializing with each other.

"Maybe I want it to stain," Carlos said, lifting an eyebrow. Evie rolled her eyes and smiled. They all ditched their caps and gowns and now were in Evie's designed fashions. Carlos loved his new jacket and really didn't want to stain it.

"Right," Evie popped a plain strawberry in her mouth.

"Eves," Carlos grabbed one and put it in the chocolate fountain. "If we're going to have any future together, you gotta shape up." This was a shock to Evie. Did he have doubts about their relationship? She had let her thoughts wander before, but she didn't let them concern her them that much.

"What do you mean?" Evie asked in a low voice. He turned to her, chocolate smeared on his face. His smile softened.

"I mean you got to have your sweet with your tart," Carlos was mentioning to the strawberries. It was sarcasm. How couldn't she have known? Evie kicked herself. Of course he was joking. She shouldn't doubt about their relationship. Or at least, not think to far ahead like that. It played with her mind.

She turned her lips up into a smile. "You mean like this?" She grabbed another strawberry and rubbed it on the chocolate smears on his face. Smugly, Evie placed the strawberry in her mouth.

"Nah," Carlos held up his hands. "Like this." He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. There was a slight moment of their faces lingering close to each other before their lips touched. Evie gave him a few moments, then realized they weren't alone. She didn't want to stop, she felt like no one was watching, but she wanted to keep a good reputation with the public. She pulled away and looked around. A few people glanced at them, but this didn't seem to bother Carlos.

Evie's cheeks began to heat up as Carlos continued to hold her close to him. He took his thumb and wiped some chocolate off her face. She ran her fingers through his white hair and looked into his deep brown eyes. She wanted it to stay like this forever, but did he? She had to admit she wasn't sure. They both enjoyed their teen romance while it lasted, but it would soon be time to face the reality. The true test of love.

* * *

Ben and Mal stood together talking to everyone who passed them. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was a beautiful day to be out in the square garden. Ben waited to see Rose, but he hadn't seen her since the ceremony. Mal did most of the talking while he tried to search over the heads of others. He was pretty focused on finding her until he saw two smiling faces. Belle and Beast.

"Mo-" Ben started, but stopped. "Hello."

"Hi son," Beast nodded. Ben nodded back.

"You gave a really good speech," Belle nodded. "I noticed you were pretty focused in the back. Were you nervous?" Ben was surprised his parents were being so nice to him. this was his opportunity. He could make his move.

"Actually," Ben said. he looked to see Mal was no longer by his side. He didn't know when she left, but maybe it was better she did. "Rose had accepted my invitation to this graduation. After all she is my sister. At least I could share this with one family member."

"We want you back in our family. This feud you've created isn't even yours." Beast told him.

"Ben," Belle started. "I'm sick of you not treating us with the proper respect. "

"I'm sick of you not treating Rose with respect. She's my sister, and you lied to me for years." Ben cut her off. He had raised his voice, and a few people glanced, but Ben brushed this off. His anger was rising."And save your apology. I want you to apologize to Rose first."

"I can't," Belle shook her head,"She hates me. She always has."

"Hate is a strong word," Ben tried to calm down,"Besides, even though she may not forgive you, you should at least try. She may come around. She's been through a lot, and maybe if you show her you've changed, maybe she will too. You said to liked my speech, I think its time to put it to use. She is your daughter."

"That's debatable," a voice came from behind them. Belle gasped. Beast looked concerned. Ben turned around to see Rose, her two guards, and Mal. Ben was realived Mal had found her. The time was now. Ben was going to fight for his family.


	13. Graduation Day Part 2

"You were telling the truth?" Belle gasped as Beast put a hand on her shoulder. Her face looked horrified. Rose grinned smugly. Ben glanced at Mal, and gave a slight nod in approval. She knew his plan. Today was the day to hash things out.

"Belle," Rose said as she walked up to her brother, her guards close behind. "Beast. How ungrateful I am to be in your presence." Ben coughed a little, trying to warn her. She would have to play nice to stay. She knew that.

"Ben," Beast was stern with his son,"She's not allowed out of her cage." He looked up at his father. His face looked the same when he took Rose by the arm and threw into her cell. He still believed he was king, that he could control the country's actions. Ben remembered what Rose has told him. He _was_ the king, he can rule his own kingdom.

"She is actually," Ben said,"Because I'm allowed out of mine." He looked down at Rose. She gave him an approving look. "I am King of Auradon, I believe I can let out a girl who really committed minor crimes against the kingdom for a day."

"She burned the castle to the ground," Belle said, her eyes not moving off of Rose.

"You wanted to put me in the ground," Rose said with the smug smile still on her face. Belle's expression filled with fear. Belle opened her mouth to retort, but Ben shot her a look. Her green eyes studied both of her children. She then looked to Rose. Her expression now softened.

"This is beginning to get too much," Ben said,"All I want is us to get along again. Put grudges behind us. Or at least try. Belle, do you have anything to say?" He wanted to push her. It was the only way this could be down. Otherwise, they would continue avoiding what the real problem was. It was time to face the reality.

"I admit it, Rose," Belle struggled with her words,"I was a terrible mother... I thought I could've changed you instead of giving the help you needed. I wanted to have a perfect family. I-i-it was my...fault. I'm...sorry." There was some tear in his mother's eyes. Ben looked to Rose's face. The smug was wiped from her face. For a moment, Ben recalled this was how she looked when she was younger. Back when she didn't have to put on a fake face. This was truly Rose's expression. No cover up.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Belle's eyes continued to fill with tear. Rose looked consumed in thought. Ben wondered if this was the true breaking point for his sister. He knew there was no hate against him from her. Their mother the ultimate obstacle for this family. The moment continued. Ben didn't peel his eyes away. He knew other must've been watching, but he could careless.

"Thank you," Rose said in a low voice. For a moment, Ben thought she was blinking back tears, but her face hardened. "Thank you for realizing the monster you are, but I will never forgive you, and you'll never have your perfect family with me in it." Ben didn't plan it to go this way. Rose looked up at him with cold eyes. The old Rose was gone again.

"Congratulations Ben," Rose said and nodded,"I enjoyed the party." She then turned around, nodded to Mal, then began to walk out of the square garden. Ben followed her with his eyes. He was hoping their mother's apology would change her completely, but it seemed to do the opposite. Something inside him hurt. A deep pit of pain formed inside his heart.

"I told you she hates me," Belle said quietly while wiping her eyes. Ben turned to his mother. Tears formed into his own eyes. She apologized. Even if it didn't mean anything to Rose, it meant everything to him. He walked over to his mother, and wrapped his arms around her. There was some hesitation, but he felt the warmth surround him as Belle hugged her son back. Beast held his wife and child close.

Ben cried into his mother's shoulder. He felt like he finally had part of his family back.

* * *

Rose looked back into the garden as she got to the archway that led to the castle. The guards tried pushing her forward, but she struggled back. She saw Ben encase their mother with his arms. "Come on," the guard pushed her. Rose looked down at her feet. The rose and beast paintings on the heels made her heart skip a beat. Her mind raced. Her mother apologized to her. She never dreamed of Belle actually admitting to what she had done.

She remembered four years ago. The younger Rose had spent many nights laying awake. She wanted nothing more then to go home to Ben. She blamed him for a lot of things he never did. She put thoughts into her own mind. Ben did want her in the family, and she turned away. He never gave up on her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to help her, unlike their mother.

Rose never thought this way before. Sure, she had given him trust by telling her secrets, but it never clicked this way. Ben still loved her. Ben still wanted her to come back. She was his sister. Nothing could change that for him. Rose recalled the moment. When she turned away from Ben a pit of pain burned in her heart. Maybe she couldn't forgive Belle, but she could at least forgive him. It was a mistake. She had to fix it.

"No," Rose said in a quiet voice. She suddenly fought back the guard's shove. She used all the magic power she had left inside her to burn the chain that linked the cuffs together. The guards were about to stab her in the side with a sword, but Rose was too quick. When the link burned, she cried out. The pink fire pushed the guards into the nearby bushed. The pain burrowed under the two cuffs, but Rose could care less.

When she ran back into the green square garden, people became alarm. Rose was too quick to hear their screams of terror. She wasn't going to hurt anyone. Not anymore. Her feet quickened when she saw Ben, still hugging their mother. "Ben!" she yelled. She knew the guards would be right after her. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion.

Ben turned to her as she neared. Rose couldn't help but let her eyes fill with tear. She threw her arms around her brother. Her body clashed with his, and threw Ben a little off balance. He wrapped his arms around her immediately. She began to sob into his shoulder. Her walls were completely knocked down. She missed her brother. After all of these years, she had lied to herself. Even after he showed her the memories, she still had doubts, but not anymore. She loved her brother.

"I love you, Ben," Rose whispered.

"I love you too," Ben said to his sister. That's when Rose's body was thrown off of his. The last thing Rose remembered was hitting the cool ground.

* * *

Rose sat on her bed. Tears were drying on her cheeks. She looked down at the tiny stuffed bear in her hands. She gave a little playful tug on the bears ear. The stitching was still good. Rose grinned as she remembered that day.

...

"Rose!" a younger Ben was chasing his even small sister, who was sniffling. He followed her all the way to the library. She wasn't in sight, but Ben knew where she was. The young boy quickly ran up the stairs and took out the book to unlock the door to the secret hiding place. He ran through the dark tunnel til he reached and climbed the stairs. The door was already propped open when he got to the top.

The young boy poked his head out to see a hunched over girl, crying over something in her small hands. Ben pulled himself up onto the balcony. "Go away Ben," the child's voice was sad. Ben didn't listen and scooted up next to his crying sister.

"I'm sorry I got carried away," Ben said in his considerate and friendly tone,"I didn't want to damage your bear. I'm sure mom or a servant can sew it up." Rose lifted her small face to show it was full of tears. A bear with a ripped off ear. Stuffing was coming from it.

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly.

"I promise we'll fix it," Ben said sincerely,"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," the girl said in a high pitch,"I love you Ben."

"I love you too, Rosie," the young boy hugged his sister.

...

Ben showed that memory to her months ago, but it was still vivid in her mind. She remembered after he showed her the memories. His face was sincere. She gave her the box of shoes. She dropped them and hugged her brother for the first time in four years. Then she would be forever cuffed. She then was thrown in her cell, where she would probably spend the rest of her life. Her eyes went to her cuffs. Silver, with pink designs. She put those on herself.

She blew the secret of being able to use magic even with the restricting cuffs. They were designing a new pair to completely preent her from using magic. Rose knew it would be a while though. They didn't have the technology. She moved the cuff up her arm to see the burn marks on her skin. It was red and rippled. Rose didn't know if they would heal.

She also thought that she would ever let herself heal, but she was wrong.


	14. No Threat

Ben headed down the stairs excitedly. It had been almost a week since graduation. After Rose had been knocked to the ground unconscious by the guards, the public was a little skittish. Ben calmed them the best he could, but he didn't know if it worked. With things settling down again, he decided to put VK day into full swing. He had been talking to his parents all week and couldn't wait to talk to Rose.

When he asked the guard to open up the door, there was no hesitation. Rose's cuffs were chained, and he was allowed to come in. Rose was on her knees as Ben stepped in. The door slammed behind him. Rose got up onto her feet and turned to Ben. There was a slight grin on his face. "Hello brother," Rose said in a calm voice. "Are you here to break me out."

"Ha. Ha." Ben shook his head,"You know I can't do that. Not after you escaped on graduation day. Although, I have been talking to mom and dad an-"

"So you did forgive them?" Rose's smile was wiped from her face. Ben was confused by this. She had forgiven them all. Rose had embraced Ben. Told him she loved him. Their family was restored.

"Of course I did," Ben defended,"Mom's apology meant everything to me. I thought we had moved on from this."

"Belle's apology meant nothing," Rose shook her head. "It was your effort that meant everything to me. Ben, you never gave up on me. I decided to forgive you, not her." Again, Ben was left confused by this.

"I never did anything to you," Ben recalled. "You had just said I never gave up on you."

"I didn't realize that before," her expression softened. "I had blamed you for things that I had done. I was the one that pushed away from you. I just needed the time to realize it. I now know I have at least one person in my family." Ben felt touched. It was the words he wanted to hear, but he still didn't understand.

"Why can't you forgive mother? Ben asked. Her expression suddenly turned to anger.

"How can you?" Rose asked,"The woman never cared, Ben. Not about me, not about you, only the image. She said herself she wanted the perfect family. You must face the reality, Ben. I will never be perfect. So why must we fight over and over about this. This is just going to be the way things are. I trust you, only you. Just accept that, and then maybe we can move on from this."

Ben let the words sink in. He wanted to fight for his family, but it was true. The scars left on Rose seem to be permanent. Ben tried to force this out of his mind for so many years, but it was time to face it. Rose would never be part of the Beast family name. At least he had gotten his sister back. She was standing here, not wanting to fight wit him anymore. It was all he ever wanted when she left. He wanted his sister back, and he had it. He had to be grateful for that, even though he wanted more.

"Fine," Ben sighed,"We won't talk about it anymore. Although, I was talking with m-...them, and they said maybe in a couple of months, if this VK day goes well, we may be able to bring you out again. Not fully free though, but it would at least be something."

"Really?" a spark seemed to light up in his sister. He liked this Rose.

"Yeah," Ben grinned,"This is a secret right now, but I plan to get married soon." He had been thinking about proposing to Mal for a while. They had been dating for over a year now. Ben thought himself ready, Rose was the first person he had told.

"Mal is a different kind of breed," Rose nodded,"Even though she helped a lot in my defeat, I can't help but like her dark edge."

"I didn't expect you to have a good opinion," Ben was a little taken aback,"Considering you've barely talked to her."

"Wrong," Rose cut him off immediately. "She came in here a few days before graduation. At first, she acted all bad. As if she was going to hurt me if I didn't come to your graduation. Then, after a while, she broke and told me how much it would mean to you. I wanted to go anyway, it was her extra push that helped. We settled our differences. Of course I had to give her some respect, she is from the Isle." Ben was surprised by this. Mal had come down here and talked to Rose for him. He didn't know what to say. "I think she'll be a fine queen of Auradon."

Ben looked up at his sister and smiled. Rose gave a small grin and nodded. It felt good to have her back, even it was only her.

* * *

Later, Rose sat in room alone. She thought about the encounter with Mal.

_"You know if you try to pull anything," Mal folded her arms,"You'll never get out of here." _

_"I'm never getting out anyways," Rose shook her head. _

_"Ben is the King," Mal protested,"He decides what happens to you. He could set you free, but you have to prove that you are worthy. He's never done anything to you, and all he wants is you back. No more plotting revenge. Just his old younger sister." _

_"She's gone," Rose defied. She turned away from Mal to look at the stuffed bear placed on her bed. _

_"You've been resisting for too long," Mal said after a while,"Maybe its time to let go, come home. No one can hurt you anymore." _

_"You're right," Rose shrugged. There were tears in her eyes. "No one can hurt me anymore. I can only hurt myself, with the memories." She didn't know why she was letting this purple hair girl into her life, but she seemed easy to talk to. _

_"I know what your parents did was wrong," Mal spoke in a low voice,"But you can't keep hurting Ben for something he never did. If you can't forgive your parents, at least forgive yourself for closing him out." _

She had left with out another word. Rose remembered that day well. After that, she remembered the trust she had given Ben not many days before. That's when she made up her mind about Ben. She would patch things with him. On graduation day, she wished things would have gone better. The lost princess was being called back home, and she didn't know if she wanted to go home.

It was Mal's words that made her turn back to Ben. He had done no wrong to him. Plotting for revenge was useless when its against someone who had always been kind. Her blue eyes looked down at her lap. There, were the letters she and Audrey had written to each other. She had to use all the energy she had to summon the papers before the new cuffs would be placed on her wrists.

She had to destroy them. Rose closed her eyes, and placed her hands on the papers. Her thoughts were calmed as she now focused on one thing. Fire. She had to burn them, otherwise they may be used against her. There was clanging on the door. The guards were calling her. She tried to keep her concentration. Her body felt weak. Her cuffs burned her skin as she persisted.

There was more clanging. Rose knew she had to do this quickly. She felt her body lift off the ground. It was working. She felt the heat come to her hands. Then the door banged against the cell wall. Rose didn't break as she heard yelling. "She's trying to escape!"

"Grab her!" another guard yelled. They all lunged at the floating girl. Her eyes opened, and her body fell back onto the bed. The papers were all spread across the floor. Rose tried to continue the spell as she dodged the guards. She was standing by the open door, focusing on the papers. They sheets began to levitate and spin in a circle. The guards themselves began to float.

The sheets swirled in the circle, picking up speed as they went. Rose focused on heat, but then she felt her body thrown to the ground. Her chin hit the floor, but she wasn't knocked unconscious. Her hands were pinned behind her back. The cuffs suddenly stopped burning her wrists. She tried to finish the spell. Rose began to force out the remaining magic out of her, but it was suddenly cut off. Pink dust suddenly arose from her mouth, it swirled around with the papers before splattering on the sheets. The sheets of writing continued to spin. Rose could hear whispers of readings from the papers. Then, they were gone. The guards fell to the ground.

Rose tried to turn her face up to see who had pinned her, but the heal of Fairy godmother kept her face on the ground. The chilled floor felt nice against her burning cheek. The power had been drained from her. She couldn't feel any magic in her veins. Even with the first cuffs, she could feel a little. Not anymore. She felt the cool metal of the new cuffs on her burnt skin.

With a wave of her wand, Fairy Godmother escorted the soldiers out of the cell and put Rose on her bed. "Good luck trying to escape this time." Fairy Godmother closed the door while Rose was frozen to her place. After a minute, she could feel her body again. Rose sat back up on her bed and looked where the papers had been. At least it had been done. Now, there was no threat to Auradon, or Ben.


	15. Moving In

**To Creator of Magic:** **Reality is strictly before the events of D3, so I'm going to write a parody next. Thank you for the suggestion!**

* * *

Carlos moved the final boxes into his room. He couldn't believe high school was officially over. It had only been a year since the they came over to Auradon for the first time, but it felt like a lifetime ago. In only a couple months, he would have been dating Evie for a year. It felt much longer, in a good way. He's known her since the beginning, and he's always had a crush on her.

Dude was already taking a nap on his new dog bed. Carlos smiled at the resting dog. The cardboard boxes just stood stacked around his room. He didn't really want to unpack, but he knew it had to be done. He opened up the box that was next to the bed, when he looked in side, he smiled. The boy pulled out his old black and white jacket with the red sleeves. He knew Evie liked to wear this one, but he hadn't seen it in a long while.

It reminded him of his mother. The cross bones and fur collar screamed Cruella. He hadn't thought much about his mom after the battles with Rose. He tried to keep his mind off it. The loneliness he suffered on the Isle. He was his mother's slave for as long as he could remember, and he didn't even have a room to call his own. Simply, he would sleep on a stripped mattress in a fur closet.

This would be the first time he had a room without a roommate, or fur coats to keep him company. Sure, he had Dude, but it just wasn't the same. This room is a symbol of independence. Successful independence. He had a life, a dog, a girlfriend, friends, and a bright future. The only thing he was missing was a family. He did consider Mal, Jay, Dizzy and Evie his family, but it wasn't the same. Growing up, he didn't have a father, and barely a mother. He will never abandon his own children like that. _Never._

"Need some help?" Evie's voice came from the door frame. Carlos only just realized he was crying. He wiped his eyes quickly and threw the jacket back in the box.

"Uh sure," Carlos was about to get up, but he turned around to see Evie's sincere face. He looked back at the box, where the jacket lay over top. He grabbed it as he stood up. He walked over to Evie and swung it over her shoulders. She put her arms through the sleeves and tucked out her hair. "I want you to keep this," Carlos told her. He clung on to the jacket and pulled it around her smaller frame. "I know how much you love it."

"I love it because it reminds me of you," Evie said as she took a step closer. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Carlos shook his head,"Just thinking about mom." Evie's face fell a little.

"Oh, Carlos." Evie wrapped her arms around Carlos's neck. This embrace cracked Carlos. Tears started to form in his eyes and he pulled Evie closer to him. He was so grateful to be here, in this moment, with her. She understood his pain of the past.

* * *

Jay heard what Carlos had said as he was in the hall. He felt sympathy for his friend. Carlos was the one that had it worst on the Isle. Jay tried not to think about it much. The Isle was a messed up place. That's why they would be doing VK Day soon, to get those kids out of there.

He turned into his own room where Lonnie had already finished making his bed. He liked the way she made it, it always looked so perfect. She had straighten his bedding every time she would come visit him in the dorms. It was hard to believe that a girl who fought like a warrior had such delicate skills. When he dropped the final boxes, she jumped a little in surprise.

"You scared me," Lonnie wiped her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Should we move onto your closet?" Jay studied her face. It looked like she had been crying a little, but it was obvious that she didn't want him to know what was wrong. She would leave him tomorrow. She helped him hang his clothes but something seemed so off on her part.

He settled on nerves. She did have to coach a whole team for nationals. Jay knew he would be scared. He also knew she was eager to go when they talked about it with her parents. They were both very proud of her. Jay was proud of her.

After the closet was filled, Jay didn't have much else to unpack. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" he asked her as she gathered her things. She put a light jacket over her shoulders.

"No," Lonnie shook her head,"I've got to finish packing up my stuff for travel. Thanks for letting me use some of your closet space to keep the things I couldn't take." She was struggling with the zipper on her jacket while balancing her duffel bag.

"Of course," Jay took a step forward and took the zipper from her hands. He clipped it in and zipped it about three fourths of the way. She looked up at him with care. Jay couldn't help butting getting lost in her big brown eyes. Without saying anything, Jack grabbed her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Her body squirmed in surprise, but she melted into the embrace.

After a moment, Jay move his hands up her back, and cupped her cheek. With a soft, tender kiss, Jay knew he loved her more than anything. For a moment, they stood there, foreheads pressed together. Then, Lonnie pulled back. "I better get going." Jay nodded and followed her down the stairs. They went past the kitchen, where Mal, Ben, and Dizzy all were preparing supper.

"Lonnie," Mal called,"You're leaving without dinner?" The purple haired girl walked over to the closest counter.

"Yeah," Lonnie turned around and face Mal. "I have to go pack and get some good rest for tomorrow. I'm sorry I can't stay, but it smells delicious." Jay wrapped an arm around her as she kissed his cheek. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He watched her leave and sighed when the door closed.

"Is she alright?" Dizzy asked,"She looked a little pale."

"She's fine," Jay came up to the counter where she was sitting. "Just a little nervous I think."

"She usually doesn't pass up a free meal," Ben shook his head while he chopped carrots. "She must be nervous."

"Well its alright," Mal nodded,"Its time to eat. Dizzy go get Carlos and Evie."

Dizzy nodded, and turned around on her chair. "EVIE! CARLOS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned around again and smiled. They all looked at the small girl, horrified. "What?" She looked around at all of them,"I can't go upstairs, you never know what you'll see with those two. I do like them together, but I don't like to see them making out."

"Oh really?" Evie wrapped her arms around Dizzy, scaring the girl. She wore Carlos' old jacket, which was odd, because it was very hot out lately. "You hearing this Carlos?"

"Yes," Carlos folded his arms as he came up to them,"I think Dizzy likes watching us kiss."

"Maybe we should do it more in public," Evie let go of Dizzy. Carlos laughed a little before taking Evie by the waist and dipping her. They kissed until Dizzy retorted.

"Okay!" Dizzy got up from her chair and separated them. "That's enough of that!" Jay couldn't help but laugh.

"She might just want you for herself Carlos," Evie joked as Carlos placed her back on her feet.

"Oh," Carlos acted smooth as he took Dizzy and dipped her down.

"Nope!" Dizzy turned her face away from Carlos'. He looked up at Jay and laughed a little before planted a small kiss on the girl's cheek. The white haired boy brought her back on her own feet and laughed again. This time, everyone laughed a little.

"I'm just kidding Diz," Carlos shook his head.

"Alright," Mal took the final plates to the dining room. "Let's eat."

* * *

The evening meal was fun. Jay enjoyed the light conversation of plans for the summer. He didn't think much about Lonnie. When he did, it was only good things. He tried not to get too sad until she left. Then the real sulking can begin. They talked about moving into this beautiful. Jay couldn't wait to sleep in his new comfortable bed. It was much softer then the ones in the dorm.

After dinner, Ben and Dizzy walked back to the castle to their own beds. Mal had gone to bed as soon as he left. She looked tired. Carlos and Evie stayed up on the couch for a while, watching a movie. Later, they both retired to their own rooms. Jay was left in his room, light on, writing a letter. He had been writing them everyday since he found out about the nationals. He planned to give them to Lonnie tomorrow.

They mostly contained messages of how much he'll miss her. He wasn't usually much of a poet, he tried to make them memorable for her. He finished scribbling his signature when he heard the light rain coming down on the roof. The lightning and thunder weren't very intense tonight, and Jay was thankful for that. The pets would have gone crazy at the sharp strikes and loud echoing booms.

Jay was about to turn out his lamp, when he heard knocking on the door. His muscles tensed at the noise. It was soft, nonthreatening. Jay got out of bed and walked silently downstairs. The rain covered his footsteps. As he neared the door, he had no clue who would be up at this time, wanting to come into the house. He took a breath before opening the door.

There, standing in the rain, was Lonnie. Her hood was up over her head, but Jay could recognize her anywhere. Jay let her inside without a word. She was soaking wet. Lonnie took off her jacket and laid it over the chair. "What are you doing?" Jay asked,"You've got to get your rest for tomorrow."

The girl didn't answer him. She combed her fingers through her hair, turned away from him. Jay placed a hand on her shoulder. Lonnie quickly turned to him and wrapped her arm around his body. Jay hugged her back, but was confused. She stood there, in his arms. When he heard the sniffles, he wasn't confused anymore. He leaned back to see her face filled with streaming tears.

"Hey," Jay whispered,"What's wrong?" He took his thumb and wiped away some of the drying tears on her face, but they were replaced with new ones.

"I don't want to go," Lonnie said between breaths.

"Of course you do," Jay was pained as he said this. "You've worked so hard."

She hugged him again. "I don't want to leave you." Jay's heart melted as he hugged her tight. After a couple of moments, Lonnie leaned back. "I want to stay here tonight."

"Okay," Jay agreed,"You can sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch."

"No," Lonnie shook her head,"I want to stay with you." Jay was going to go against it, but he knew it was what she wanted. He nodded, and took her hand. Together they walked upstairs. He gave her some dry sweats to sleep in. As she changed, he hung her wet clothes in the bathroom. When he came back to the room, Lonnie sat on the bed, waiting for him, her eyes no longer teary.

He walked over to her and sat next to her. Jay put an arm over her shoulders as she leaned her head on his. After a moment, Lonnie lifted her head, and kissed Jay. Jay didn't resist her lips, and kissed back. Another few seconds past, and Jay leaned back. He stripped back the bed covers and crawled in. Lonnie got in next to him. She turned out the light and rested next to him.

Jay wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to himself. He kissed her cheek before resting his head on the pillow. For a moment, he wanted to keep her here, telling her to stay. She would listen to him. But, he knew she would leave him tomorrow. Even thought she came in tears, saying she didn't want to go, Jay knew this was a lie. He would have to let her go.

"Jay," Lonnie said in a low voice. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jay said before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Goodbye Lonnie

Lonnie had decided to go after all. Jay knew that she would. That morning, he looked into her eyes, and knew the truth. This the was the perfect way to spend their final night together. Even though they did nothing, Jay was happy to hold her all night. He kept her close for as long as he could, and today would be the day he let her go.

She ate breakfast with him early and soon left to get her things packed. Jay watched as she went. He offered her help, but she refused. She took her dry clothes and walked back to her dorm. Before he knew it, Jay was accompanied by Mal. He knew she was an early riser, and hoped she wouldn't see Lonnie, but he was sure she did.

"You know she's going to miss you too," Mal said as she round the counter and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Jay didn't really know before. That was why it was hard for him to think about. She wouldn't come back to him, but now, he felt differently.

"I know," Jay talked in a low voice.

"At least you still have Dizzy," Mal sat down across from him. "She'll need someone to spend her summer with."

"Right," Jay nodded. He thought about what his summer was going to look like. He thought about VK day, and was a little excited. The pain of Lonnie's absence would cease, he knew that. But it would take a long time. He knew that too.

* * *

They all gathered in front of the limo. A trailer was filled with equipment behind it. Lonnie had made an attempt to carry her bags herself, but of course Jay wouldn't see it happen. He came by early and carried them for her. She was so lucky to have him, and he knew how much she had cared for him. Last night couldn't have been a more perfect way spent.

Once the bags were loaded, it was time for her to say goodbye. She turned to Ben, her oldest friend here. She smiled and hugged him quickly. "I hope you and Rose continue to resolve everything." Lonnie told him, and she had meant it. Ben grinned and nodded. Mal was next. She wrapped her arms around the purple hair girl. "Thank's for giving me pretty hair."

"No problem," Mal laughed a little. Lonnie was always grateful for her friendship with Mal. It opened her eyes to what real friendship was.

Carlos. Lonnie didn't know what to say to him, he was the most quiet of the group, but opened his arms to her. "I wish I could take out with me. You would've been a good team member for this." She had hmi for a short time, but he really excelled in sword fighting.

"I did learn from the best," Carlos grinned. She gave him an approving nod.

She held Evie tight. "I'm going to miss your fashions," Lonnie told her. She thought about the wonderful colors and fabrics of Evie's creations she wore to many events. "I hope your fashion shop really takes off."

"Well you have a little surprise in your bag," Evie gave her a wink. Lonnie was already excited.

"Oh," Lonnie looked down at Dizzy,"Dizzy." She pulled the girl close to her. Lonnie thought about all the times they shared only in the past few months alone. The parties and wars she's experienced. It felt like such a long time ago already. "You better keep Jay in line until I come back. Are you up for the challenge?" She looked up at Jay. His face had a smug smile.

"Of course I am," Dizzy folded her arms,"You've got nothing to worry about here." She nudged the boy next to her playfully. Lonnie knew the girl would keep her promise.

"I'm glad to here it," Lonnie smiled. She rose to her feet. Her eyes gazed upon Jay's face. It looked cold and emotionless. As soon as he met her eye, his expression melted into deep sadness. Lonnie couldn't help the tears springing to her eyes. They stood there for some time. Others in the team scurried behind them, but the couple didn't move.

"Aye captain," a boy's voice called,"Its time to go." This is when Lonnie heard Jay sniffle. He pulled back, his eyes filled with water. He kissed her passionately. Lonnie threw her arms around her neck and return his action. They had never kissed like this before.

Jay said when they finally separated,"I'm going to miss you."

Lonnie kept her body close to his. "I'll text you when I get the chance. Until then, here." She pulled out a stack of envelopes of her bag. They were mostly letters of how much she was going to miss him. Jay looked down at them, and his shoulders dropped. Lonnie was confused as he laughed. "What?" Lonnie smiled for the first time today.

"We're too alike," Jay pulled a rubber banded stack of envelopes. Her heart melted at the sight. He wrote her letters too. This didn't help her leaving. she wanted to stay with him, but her future came first. They exchanged letters and embraced one last time.

"I love you so much," Jay whispered. "Remember that when you're the champion of R.O.A.R."

"I love you too," Lonnie let no more tear fall down her face before she pulled back. She picked up her bag, still holding Jay's in the other. He squeezed it before he let go of her. "Goodbye! I'm going to miss you all so much!" She put on a smile and wiped the tears falling from her eyes. She forgot about everyone else around them until they came into her view.

"Bye!" they all said together.

"Safe travels!" Ben called out. Lonnie looked back before she climbed into the back of the limo. She gazed out the window. Jay's eyes met hers and she gave a little wave. The vehicle began to pull away. She looked back to see Jay continued to watch. Dizzy now hugging his waist.

Lonnie's heart sunk. She knew she would see him again,but it seemed an eternity away. She looked down at the envelopes in her lap. The way her name was spelled in his messy handwriting, brought a curve to her lips. She would never forget his love for her. Even when she became a champion.


	17. Reality

Ben stood up at the pedestal. Everyone became silent. He looked over the faces in the small crowd. Evie, Carlos, Jay, Dizzy, Fairy Godmother, and his parents. He was a little nervous to say his plans, but he knew this was a big step in life. He swallowed. _You told Rose, and she didn't object. You can do this._ He wiped a little sweat off his forehead.

"I've gathered you all her to say..." Ben drifted off nervously. His eyes continued to shift around. "Uh I got you all her to s-say... Alright, this is too formal for me to be saying it this way. Everyone stand up." They all expressed confusion as they stood. Ben stood away from the podium and gestured for them to gather around. They followed his action."I plan to-"

"Ask Mal to marry you next week?" Dizzy said before Ben could. He was shocked.

"Um," the king was confuse for a moment. "That was exactly what I was going to say. How did you know that?"

"I heard you whispering it to yourself in the hall before we came in here," Dizzy smiled. "Sorry I couldn't keep something that juicy a secret." Everyone laughed while Evie put her arm around the young girl.

"Oh my!" Belle exclaimed. "My young boy is getting married!" Everyone around him murmured their approval excitedly.

"You don't think we're too young?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"No," they all said in unison. Ben was a little taken aback. He expected a lot of disapproval, but all he got was joy.

"Great!" he said, relieved. "I'm glad you all approve. I was thinking of getting all of the school together in the court yard." He continued talking plans with them all. The only thing he wished for for his sister to be here, but he knew she couldn't. He feared with her presence his mother would disapprove, but now he didn't think to care. Rose would at least attend the wedding. Period.

His family would never grow back together like it was before, but Ben was willing to accept that reality.

* * *

Jay had been assigned to get the band together. He didn't mind having a lone assignment. With Lonnie being gone for almost a week, he was feeling much better everyday. The pain of missing her would never go away, but he would learn to not dwell on it. He kept his feet at a steady pace as he went to the dorms. Many students were just moving out of their old rooms. He would say the casual 'hi' to his classmates.

He then reached the dorm he was looking for. The door was open. Jay peered inside to see boxes. He leaned again the door frame and knocked on it a little. Doug poked his head out of the open closet doors. "Hey Jay."

"Hey," Jay took a step in. He looked around the empty room. "Where you going to?"

"I'm living at home until the fall," Doug put a couple pairs of shoes in a box and stood up. "Then I'm off to the University for Science Major." Jay had forgotten the last time he had talked to Doug. Maybe close to a year ago. At the Cotillion maybe? He had changed over the course of the year. His hair was now long and in a pony tail. He filled out too.

"Nice," Jay nodded,"I'm sorry you and Evie didn't work out by the way. I don't think I've talked to you since."

"Its alright," Doug shrugged,"Has she said anything about me?"

"Just that you were willing to get back together," Jay didn't like the way this conversation was turning to.

"Huh," Doug nodded,"She probably hasn't made up her mind. I might still have a chance." There was a small silence. Jay didn't want to speak for Evie, but he knew she wouldn't take him back. At least not from what he's witnessed. "What did you come to talk to me about?"

"Oh," Jay remembered why he was there in the first place. "Ben wants you to get the band back together for next week. He's going to surprise Mal. Its supposed to just be a rally for the new kids, but he is also going to purpose."

"Wow," Doug took this in. "I'll be sure to get the band together. Tell Ben he can text me the details if he wants." Jay nodded and left as soon as he could. As he stepped out of the room, there was a tightening in his chest. At first, he thought it was a heart problem, but then the muscles released. His chest was now heavy.

His thoughts immediately went to Lonnie. All this talk about the future seemed to be causing these small reactions. He didn't want everything to change, but everything has, and he would have to except it. Even when coming to Auradon, he was afraid of the change. Another thing that bothered him was he didn't know what was going to lie for his future.

But sooner or later, reality would hit him. He knew that much would never change.

* * *

Evie was already sketching Mal's wedding gown. She was taking bits and pieces of past outfits she had made Mal. She thought about the yellow cotillion dress. It was forever changed into that purple and black ballgown. Even would definitely keep that style of dress. But it would be white. Maybe she would even add a few layers of light purple ruffles like in her coronation dress.

She did a rough sketch. It looked good for now, but she knew she would have to consult Mal at least a hundred times before making a final sketch. The blue haired princess wondered about how she would keep this a secret over the next couple days. It was going to be hard to keep it from her best friend. They told each other everything. Well...almost everything.

When Evie heard the click of Mal's boots, Evie filled the pages over to some old sketches of the outfits they would wear to the Isle on VK day. "E!" Mal called. She came into the glass room filled with fabric and sketches. "Do you have my leather jacket around?"

"Which one?" Evie thought to the tens of hundreds of leather jackets Mal has worn.

"_The _jacket," Mal raised her eyebrows.

"Oh," Evie realized. She grabbed the purple jacket with pink and green sleeves. It was hanging on the rack behind her. "Here. Sorry, I used it for inspiration for VK day."

"It's fine," Mal pulled on the leather jacket. She looked at Evie, with curiosity. "I thought you were done with the VK outfits."

"No," Evie shook her head and lied. "I was looking for the finishing touches. How was Dizzy's send off?"

"She was cool with it," the purple haired girl shrugged. Scales leapt onto the desk. Mal pet the black furred feline. "She said she had forgotten some things from the Isle. And it would be good for her to see her grandmother. She was a little scared at the boarder, but she was greeted by Celia. Apparently they were friends when we left."

"Well its good for her to have friends her own age," Evie nodded. Dizzy was sent over to the Isle in order for VK day. She would be a chosen applicant for sure. Before VK day was a thought, she came because of her help in battling Uma. Now she had to be given a fair chance like everyone else. Even though it was only for a couple days, she hoped Dizzy was alright.

"Anyway," Mal zipped up her jacket. "Ben's taking me for a bike ride. You'll be alright here alone?"

"Of course," Evie smiled,"I'm glad Ben has time to spend time with you. And actual time, not just business meetings." Mal laughed a little and went on her way. Evie barley flipped the pages back to the wedding gowns before Jay came in from the dorms.

"Hey Evie," Jay called as he came in the front door.

"Hey," she called as she continued to sketch. Scales was now purring at her feet. Jay came in with a perplexed look on his face. "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Jay took a step,"I've just got this heavy feeling in my chest after I talked to Doug."

"Oh," Evie looked back down. "How did that go?"

"Fine," Jay nodded,"He asked about you. If you made up your mind." This made Evie think about his offer to take him back. She recalled the thoughts she had before the senior send off. Would Carlos want to spend the rest of his life with her? She definitely did, but didn't know his feelings.

"Well if he's asking that question he doesn't know me well enough," Evie muttered. She knew Jay heard it. "He thinks he's changed. And I'm willing to forgive him for what he said, but not in the way he wants me to."

"That's respectable." These words made Evie feel weird. Was jay trying to tell her something? Her opinion is respected, but is it the right one. She hated this feeling of unknowing. She didn't want to get hurt, but she didn't want to make the wrong choice. Her stomach began to feel sick again. "Don't worry, reality will hit him and he'll move on."

Evie wished reality would hit her so she knew what to do about her mixed feelings.

* * *

It was the morning of VK day. Everyone was ready in Evie's new outfits she had made. Carlos loved his new jacket. It looked like his old one, but this one had no bad memories attached to it. The four of them reported to Ben's palace for instruction. He was only half listening because he was so excited. He knew many kids needed to get off that Isle.

"Here our your invites," Ben handed a rolled up paper to each of them. "A limo will take you over."

"You're not coming?" Mal asked.

"I think it will be better if you four go it alone. They know you better," Ben nodded. They were dismissed. Once they got to the limo, Jay climbed into the drivers seat, Carlos, Evie, and Mal got in the back.

Carlos looked at all the candy and tired not to take some. He gave up when Evie handed him a small peanut butter cup. His favorite. After eating it, Jay started up the engine, and they were on their way. Although this wasn't the first time they revisited the Isle, they were nervous to got back. Carlos glanced at Evie, who was sitting next to him. She had been awfully quiet lately.

He couldn't help but stare at her and wonder what she was thinking about. Her blue hair blended with her dress. Brown eyes her staring at the passing woods. Carlos could watch her forever, but once they got to the invisible bridge, Carlos looked over to Mal. Her eyes were trained on the water. He looked back at Evie to see her eyes were now on the Isle.

The white haired boy recalled to a few weeks ago when they moved into the house. How Evie didn't need to ask him what was wrong, she knew. She comforted him in no way anyone else could do. It was now his turn to give her that comfort. He grabbed her hand that lay on the seat between them. Her soft, coffee brown eyes looked up at him. She soon match his calm expression. Tears built up in her eyes. This was a big moment for her. It was her dream to have kids coming to Auardon. Carlos gave her a small grin.

Evie stared at him for a few more seconds before leaning her head down on his shoulder. Carlos let got of Evie's hand and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. This was what he wanted forever. The son of the Cruella DeVil and the daughter of the Evil Queen, together. The dream he had as a small kid on the Isle became reality to a young adult on Auradon.

* * *

Mal kept her eyes on the water. She was out there. Uma was planning something.

Ben had told her to relax, but how could she knowing Uma was still out there. Sure, its been many months since her disappearance, but Mal had a gut feeling. Auradon never seemed to be safe, and Mal wouldn't give up until it was. She would keep the guards watching until she resurfaced.

Her green eyes flickered to Carlos and Evie. Her head on his shoulder, and his arm pulled around her. She could see Jay through the rear view mirror. The three of them were very important in her life, and they knew that. Evie had been through so much in the past year. They all have. A year and a few months ago Mal though she would never get off of that Island, but now here she is. Not only did she get to go, she gets to call it her home, and bring more kids like her over. They had been helped by Auradon's goodness, and now it was their turn to give these kids the same chance.

Mal had accepted her reality. She would protect both of her homes with all of her strength. She would protect her friends for all of her life.

* * *

**_End of Reality_**

**AN:** Thanks for reading my story. It was just a little something that I wanted to write to get the next story set up. My next and final installment to the Descendants Universe will be coming soon. It'll be a parody of D3. I can't believe its been two years since I published my first chapter of The Magic in the Mirror. My writing had really grown since then. If there are any readers that were there from the beginning, thank you for sticking with me through all of this time. I hope you continue to read and completely finish this four part series.

**Next: _The Magic Of Your Choices_**


End file.
